Llévame a ninguna parte
by Enne88
Summary: Jaime y Brienne intentan huir del pasado, pero el destino se empeña en no dejarles ir. Daenerys, Arya y Brienne compartirán un vínculo del que no podrán escapar, y los fantasmas del pasado y juramentos perdidos (Cersei, Catelyn, Stannis, Sansa o Renly) tampoco serán fáciles de esquivar.
1. Jaime

Llevaban cabalgando casi dos días sin descanso, pero Jaime no estaba dispuesto a seguir ni un segundo más. Ella iba delante, lo había ido todo el camino, a una distancia considerable. Consiguió que el caballo la adelantara y le cortara el paso, ya que sus gritos no parecían hacerla parar.

-Dijisteis que estaba a distancia de un día. Llevamos dos sin descanso y pronto harán tres.

Brienne intentó que el caballo le esquivara, pero Jaime estaba decidido.

-Ni siquiera me habeis mirado a los ojos desde que nos vimos. ¿Qué ocurre?

Bajaron de sus caballos y caminaron el uno frente al otro. Tardó en hablar. Su expresión dudosa se prolongaba hasta que sus carnosos labios se dignaron a abrirse.

-No vamos a enfrentarnos contra El Perro. Ni a buscar a Sansa Stark.

Jaime frunció el ceño. De repente reconoció el terreno. El recorrido, aunque por caminos perdidos y complicados, sólo podía llevar a un lugar.

-¿Vamos a Desembarco del Rey? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Vamos a ponerle a salvo. -Brienne habló rápida, con urgencia. Sus palabras eran escupidas una detrás de otra, sin orden. Explicar su secuestro, su casi muerte, la muerte de sus compañeros… Sus ojos eran más azules, más acuosos que nunca.

-Entonces lo comprendí. Os comprendí. Vi el monstruo en que el honor me había convertido. Las piernecitas de Pod se tambaleaban en lucha por sobrevivir, ese joven al que estaba matando por mi negativa a cometer perjuro. Yo siempre me consideré buena, justa. Y estaba matando a un niño por no pronunciar unas palabras que nunca cumpliría. Juré mataros, Ser. Lo juré sabiendo que nunca lo haría. Para cuando cortaron las cuerdas ellos ya estaban muertos, y yo deshonrada para siempre. Lady Catelyn me juró que me observarían de cerca, que si no cumplía mi juramento nos mataría con sus hombres. A pesar del ejército con el que os encontrabais, las oscuras artes con las que ella cuenta habrían matado a todos vuestros hombres sin problemas para darnos caza si aún siguierais allí. Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos, sólo estaréis a salvo en vuestro castillo, con vuestra Guardia, vuestro Rey y vuestra hermana.

Era demasiada información. Era demasiado para él en aquel momento. La furia le ardía en el cuello, quemaba su piel.

-¿Por qué no me dijisteis esto desde el principio? ¡No podemos ir a Desembarco del Rey! Sois realmente estúpida, y es esa estupidez la que nos colgará hoy. Por los Dioses Brienne si nos encuentra mi hermana estamos mucho más muertos que vuestra querida Catelyn.-No tenía ganas de explicaciones, pero la ira se iba convirtiendo en lástima por sí mismo y por la moza medio muerta que tenía delante- Cersei me pidió socorro con un cuervo, iban a ejecutarla, y yo decidí no acudir. El chisme de que en su lugar me escapé a través del bosque de las manos de una mujer ya ha debido llegar a sus oídos. Mi cabeza debe tener un alto precio, pero os aseguro que la vuestra valdrá el doble.

-Si iban a ejecutarla y no acudisteis…quiero decir…nada…no…

-No, no está muerta.

-No, claro, pero…

-No está muerta. Ella es parte de mí, si estuviera muerta lo sabría. Los que estamos muertos somos nosotros.- Brienne pareció confusa unos segundos. Su rostro siempre decidido y fuerte cada vez estaba más cansado y derrotado.

-Seguidme, tenemos que seguir moviéndonos.- Sus pasos firmes hacia su caballo fueron detenidos por la mano de Jaime, que la asía del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Adónde? Si creéis que voy a seguiros hasta cada rincón de los siete reinos donde piden mi cabeza estáis muy equivocada, serían demasiadas visitas. No hay ni una sola Casa en la que no deseen mi muerte, ni siquiera la mía.

-Vamos a Tarth.

La risa escandalosa de Jaime la enfureció. -¿Qué pasa, demasiado humilde para vos, Matarreyes?

-Niña, si queréis morir al menos no matéis lo que queda de vuestra gente. Tarth sería el primero de los sitios donde nos buscasen. Si llegásemos allí los pajaritos de Varis le irían con el cuento a mi hermana antes de poder disfrutar de la vista de vuestras aguas. Y si creéis que los guardias de vuestro padre se pueden enfrentar contra el ejército de Desembarco del Rey…En fin, no creo que queráis que vuestra última imagen del mundo sea el cadáver de vuestro padre.

El mundo una vez grande y lleno de maravillas que explorar de repente se hacía pequeño y claustrofóbico. La respiración acelerada de la moza parecía llevarla a la asfixia, mientras que Jaime seguía manteniendo su risa sarcástica.

-Tenemos que movernos.-Tan terca como siempre, seguía dirigiéndose hacia el caballo. La mano de Jaime nunca la había soltado, y ahora la frenaba de nuevo.

-¿Dónde Brienne? ¿Dónde nos movemos? No vamos a ningún sitio.

-Llevamos sólo dos días, los hombres de Catelyn seguro que me siguieron. Movernos, caminar donde sea.

-¿Dónde sea? ¿Dónde es eso? Si seguimos el camino nos acercamos más a mis tierras, hacia la muerte. Si damos la vuelta caminamos hacia la muerte también. Mujer, tanta muerte me abruma. Me pides que te siga a ninguna parte.

-¡Sube al caballo!

Brienne tiró fuerte del brazo, deshaciéndose de la mano que la frenaba. Jaime forcejeó, luchando por mantenerla quieta, por mantenerse, por pensar. Para ella era fácil huir de un muñón y una mano izquierda torpe, pero Jaime se aferraba agarrándola de la camisa, del hombro, de la cintura…Cada vez que ella conseguía liberarse, sus dedos se agarraban a alguna parte de ella, hasta que las lágrimas explotaron de sus ojos azules.

-¿¡Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Qué vamos a hacer!- Ahora era Brienne la que le agarraba, su voz desgarrada y asustada penetraba en los huecos de la coraza de Jaime. Su beso urgente y feroz terminó con sus gritos.


	2. Brienne y Jaime

Jaime pensó que antes de poder rozar su lengua, Guardajuramentos le estaría atravesando el estómago. Sin embargo, la moza permanecía quieta, tensa, rígida. El beso se mantenía entre ambos, fuerte, duro, liberador. Cuando él se separó, la boca de ella se abrió con gesto de sorpresa, y Jaime lo aprovechó para entrar en ella. Mientras su mano la agarraba fuertemente el pelo, apretando su cabeza contra él, su lengua y sus labios luchaban ansiosos contra los de ella, que pronto aprendieron a contraatacar, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sus dos manos alcanzaron el cabello dorado y lacio, dejando que una de ellas bajara a sujetar su nuca. Su pulgar se deslizó rodeando el cuello, apretando ligeramente.

-Besas como luchas moza.

-Me llamo Brienne.

Le mordió fuerte el labio inferior, y el dolor le gustó más que cualquier caricia. Su mano torpe bajó por su columna hasta la cintura, donde ayudada por el muñón empujaba fuerte de ella hacia sí. Las manos de Brienne habían ido cayendo desde el pelo, al cuello, rodeando y finalmente reposando abiertas sobre su pecho. Si el beso se hacía más intenso, agarraba fuerte su camisa y tiraba de ella, llegando a arañarle a través de la tela. Ambos estaban soltando toda su tensión y miedo sobre el otro, expulsando cada gota de temor por los poros. Ni siquiera podían sentir el aire frío que anunciaba el invierno cercano, sus cuerpos ardían juntos y pronto terminarían por fundirse.

Jaime aún tenía cuidado para no espantar a la joven, pero el calor sofocante le hizo deshacerse de su camisa sin poder pensarlo mucho. Ella le ayudó, y pensó que debía ser el segundo hombre que ayudaba a desvestirse, después de aquel pretendiente al trono que nunca la hubiera podido amar. En ese momento le molestó la imagen de Renly Baratheon siendo vestido y desvestido, no sabía cómo se había colado en su mente en esos momentos y no sabía si estaría en la mente de quien le comía con ansia. Quizá ella pensaba en Cersei y sus tres hijos, y se dio cuenta de lo injusto de sus celos. Quizá tenía la cabeza tan aturullada que necesitaba alejarla de pensamientos de muerte o de sexo, alejarla lejos donde se enfriase y recuperara un poco de oxígeno.

Fueron perdiendo la ropa, prenda a prenda. Las de Jaime caían veloces, las de Brienne costaban tanto como si le estuvieran desprendiendo de su propia piel. Ella disfrutaba del roce de su mano, cuando la arrastraba por su piel por debajo de la ropa. Pero cuando tiraba para sacarla fuera, el miedo en sus ojos regresaba una y otra vez. Ambos sabían por qué, pero Jaime deseaba verla, y quería que ella desease ser vista, que supiese de una vez que no tenía por qué avergonzarse, que destruiría cada alma de quien osara insultarla.

-Quiero besar cada peca, cada cicatriz, cada poro. Quiero pasar mi lengua por toda la piel de tu cuerpo y ver la reacción que provoco. Quiero que me dejes verte más desnuda que en Harrenhall, desnuda en cuerpo y alma, tan desnuda como yo.- El susurro en su oído la hizo estremecerse. Ella misma se deshizo de las pocas ropas que aún conservaba, mostrándose frente a él. Jaime cumplió su promesa, besando y lamiendo poco a poco el recorrido de su cuerpo, hasta llegar donde nadie había llegado. Brienne se retorcía con violencia, sus gemidos habían pasado a gritos sordos descontrolados. Jaime subió a su boca, la besó y se posicionó con cuidado sobre ella.

-Brienne…no sé si quiero hacer esto.- El dolor en el rostro de ella era terrorífico. Como si el más oscuro de sus miedos se cerniera sobre ella.-Quiero decir…sé que quiero hacer esto pero…no quiero traer deshonra sobre la mujer más honrada de la tierra.

-La perdí cuando juré mataros. Yo quiero hacerlo, pero si vos teneis dudas…

Jaime sonrió.- No tengo dudas. Llévame a ninguna parte.- Entró en ella despacio y con cuidado, pero el dolor en el rostro de Brienne era claro. Le acarició la cara y soportó las uñas que se clavaban en su espada. –Moza me vas a desgarrar, me gusta.

Tras el primer contacto, el dolor se evaporó y ambos volvieron a luchar con fuerza. Cuando el brazo torpe de Jaime y su muñón estaban demasiado cansados, puso a Brienne sobre él, dándole el control de la situación. Aunque la moza no había estado nunca en estas lides, la excitación y la gran posibilidad de que estuviera muerta al día siguiente la hicieron perder cualquier vergüenza, dejándose llevar por completo. Los dedos de Jaime la ayudaron a explotar, y una vez destrozados y desplomados, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño sobre la hierba húmeda.

Cuando Jaime abrió sus ojos aún no empezaban a asomar los primeros rayos solares del día. La oscuridad sólo se combatía por una luna terriblemente luminosa, que se reflejaba en la amplia cara de la mujer que yacía a su lado. Parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, sus ojos se movían rápidamente bajo sus párpados y su rostro parecía inquieto.

-Brienne…

Con una simple caricia en sus hombros, Brienne se levantó de un salto, miró a su alrededor como si poco a poco entendiera donde estaba. Su cuerpo desnudo daba la espalda a Jaime, que la contempló girarse hacia él lentamente. Se agachó hasta él poniendo sus ojos más abiertos que nunca sobre los suyos, sus manos grandes apoyadas sobre sus piernas.

-Jaime…Ya sé dónde vamos.


	3. Caballeros sin nombre

El viento en el rostro ya no era un cuchillo helado, poco a poco se había convertido en una suave brisa húmeda y agradable. Cuando se acerca el invierno hay dos tipos de personas, las que lo enfrentan y las que huyen, ninguno de ellos creyó ser de las segundas, y sin embargo, la temperatura sólo había subido desde el día que dejaron el puerto. El barco se movía mucho, Jaime estaba entre pálido y verdoso, pero hacía unas horas que había dejado de vomitar. Brienne adoraba el agua, y sus movimientos nunca le habían sentado mal. Agachada, reposaba ambos brazos en el borde del casco, sonriendo mientras veía la luna reflejada en el agua negra. Las olas movían la imagen y jugaban con ella. Se agarraba fuerte para no saltar, bañarse junto al reflejo de las estrellas y despejar su cabeza en el agua fría.

-Tienes un estómago increíble moza.-Jaime había intentado estar lo más lejos del agua posible, pero ahora se situaba a su lado, con el muñón casi rozando su mano izquierda.

-No es mi estómago. Nací en una isla, el agua no puede hacerme daño. Siempre pensé que podría morir si estaba mucho tiempo lejos de él, pero parece que eso tampoco me mata.

-Bla bla, esto se mueve como el diablo. Y no me vengas con cuentos de tu isla maldita. Aguas como zafiros…el mar es oscuro y cuanto más entras en él, más oscuro y horrible.

-¿Al león no le gusta el agua? Pensé que eran los gatos los que le tenían miedo.

-Bueno, bueno, está claro que vas aprendiendo. Pronto serás tú la que te metas conmigo y yo el que tuerza la mirada.

-No lo creo. Y bueno, algún día iremos a Tarth y veréis que las aguas son distintas. Os prometo que esas os gustarán.

-Brienne…

-Ya, ya sé que puede que nunca podamos volver, pero… ¿quién sabe? Quizá el invierno acabe con todos los que nos quieren muertos.

-Eso haría que los Siete Reinos quedaran completamente despoblados.

Se miraron sonriendo. Aún no habían vuelto a tocarse desde aquella noche que ocupaba sus mentes en todo momento. Ninguno sabía lo que había significado para el otro, y habían estado bastante ocupados preparando su escape. Además, cuanto más tiempo pasaba más difícil parecía abordar el tema.

-Brienne…cuando lleguemos a puerto…quiero empezar de nuevo.

Las palabras la golpearon como un puñetazo -Ah… ¿Quieres que cada uno vaya por su lado?

-No. No. No…No…No. No.

-Tantos nos se van a acabar convirtiendo en un sí.

-No, yo…Lo que quería decir es que llevo demasiado tiempo siendo el Matarreyes. No quiero serlo más. Cuando lleguemos es evidente que no podremos si quiera conservar nuestros nombres…y eso está bien, al menos yo quiero. Pero…mi nuevo nombre…no será como el anterior. Yo no seré más así, quiero empezar de nuevo.

-Creo que entiendo…

-Déjame acabar. Cuando nos conocimos me odiaste, no cuando nos conocimos, antes. Sólo mi nombre te asqueaba, te pregunté por qué si no te había hecho nada y me contestaste que por lo que había hecho a otros. Soy un perjuro, un asesino y un traidor, y no quiero seguir siéndolo. Cuando lleguemos a puerto…simplemente seré yo, sin un nombre que asuste a quien no me conozca, y mucho más al que si me conozca.

-Eso estaría bien. A mí también me gustaría.

-Pero para eso tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, tenemos que empezar bien…Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que lleguemos a tierra…yo…

-¿Qué?

-Cásate conmigo, Brienne.


	4. Daenerys

Quaithe de Asshai la había ayudado mucho. Era ingenuo haber pretendido elegir quien llevaría sus dragones, ellos tenían las cosas suficientemente claras. Tras haber carbonizado a su marido y su amante, Daenerys se había convencido para dejarles elegir. La mujer enmascarada hablado claro, sólo las mujeres más fuertes de los Siete Reinos serían capaces de doblegar a sus bestias. También le había dicho quienes eran y cómo encontrarlas, aunque no fue fácil. La primera se encontraba en Bravoos, y la magia del lugar y su gente eran tan impenetrables que pasaron meses sin poder localizarla. Una vez encontrada, Rhaegal se acercó hacia ella, dejando que le acariciase el cuello. Daenerys supo entonces que sólo iba a poder conquistar su trono con la ayuda de las dos elegidas. Aunque la que había encontrado era apenas una niña y la otra se encontraba a miles de millas de distancia, en las Islas del Verano, la búsqueda merecía la pena.

Atravesadas las aguas, tras viajar y viajar por los mares, llegaron a las malditas islas, donde poco le costó dar con la joven. En el puerto rápidamente le informaron sobre la mujer que combatía contra todo hombre que tuviera valor, y que debería haber amasado una gran fortuna ya que, en las apuestas, pocos se atrevían apostar a su favor por su condición femenina. Sin embargo, nadie la había visto perder jamás.

La casa donde la enviaron era modesta. Se encontraba al lado de un acantilado, blanca, azul, pequeña, con un pequeño huerto posterior, pero con unas vistas increíbles. Daenerys que había visto todas las maravillas imaginables pensó que podría ser feliz viendo aquello todos y cada uno de los días de su vida. Llamaron a la puerta, pero la joven tardó en salir.

-Buenos días, ¿qué desean?.

Daenerys agradeció haber ido acompañada. La mujer parecía agradable, el tono era cortés, pero acariciaba una enorme espada en su cadera. Además su altura era impresionante, prácticamente debía medir lo mismo que Khal Drogo, su sol y sus estrellas, aunque cada vez le costaba más recordarlo.

-¿Sois Eneria Del Sol?

-Si, y vos…

-Soy Daenerys de la Tormenta, la Primera de su nombre, Reina de Meereen, Reina de los ándalos, los rhoynar y los primeros hombres, Señora de los Siete Reinos, Protectora del Reino, Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Hierba, La que No Arde, Madre de Dragones.

Reconoció el miedo en sus ojos. Salió de la casa y fue a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué pasa?-La voz masculina surgió de dentro.

-Nada, sigue con las manzanas, ahora vuelvo. -Cerró la puerta tras de sí.-Quizá deberíamos hablar en otro sitio, no sé qué desea de mi, mi señora, pero creo que no os puedo ofrecer mucho.

-¿Podríamos pasar? Llevamos un largo viaje y…

-Lo siento, no tengo…no hay espacio…Puedo acompañaros a la posada, hablaremos allí y…

-Es importante, y no es algo que se pueda hablar en una posada.

-Hablemos aquí, pues.

-¡Este no es modo de tratar a su reina!-Las voces surgieron de entre sus hombres, a Daenerys tampoco le estaba gustando el trato, pero la necesitaba, quizá más de lo que había necesitado a nadie, y tenía que hablar con cuidado.

-Entonces hablaré rápido. Os necesito para recuperar mi trono. No os puedo decir por qué aún, ni en este lugar, pero necesito que me sirváis.

La enorme mujer parecía asustada, terriblemente asustada -Mi marido…perdió una mano. Me necesita, gano dinero en las apuestas y es lo que nos mantiene a ambos.

-Si me ayudáis os garantizo el bienestar de vuestro esposo, no le faltará…

Ni siquiera le dejó terminar la frase -¿Si juro ayudaros, juráis proteger a mi marido? ¿Juráis por vuestro nombre que nada malo le ocurrirá, que será protegido por vos y vuestros hombres?-Sus palabras salían rápidas, con urgencia. Sus ojos y su voz parecían desesperados. Reconocía el amor en sus palabras, ese amor único que ella había experimentado hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y quiso tranquilizarla.

-Os juro por mi honor, palabra de vuestra Reina, que nada malo le ocurrirá a su esposo. Será protegido durante la guerra, y después de ella, no le faltará nada y no dejaré que nadie le dañe.

-Entonces juro serviros, por mi honor, por mi espada, os serviré en aquello que necesitéis.

-Eneria, ¿qué ocurre?- Un hombre terriblemente apuesto apareció por la puerta. Efectivamente le faltaba una mano, pero aún sin ella podría ser el hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás. Despreocupado, cogió a su mujer por la cintura y, de repente palideció.

-¿Aria Stark?-La niña estaba quieta, muda. Su rostro tenso y rígido ahogaba un grito hasta que sus labios reaccionaron al fin.

-¡Es Jaime Lannister!¡Lo juro por los siete, es Jaime Lannister, el Matarreyes!


	5. Eneria

La confusión reinó sobre el lugar. En pocos segundos todos se volvieron locos, algunos hombres desenvainaron sus espadas, otros simplemente esperaban órdenes, otros parecían haberse petrificado. La niña fue la primera en reaccionar, lanzando una estocada con su finísima espada, que rápidamente se vio frenada por la de la enorme mujer. La paró con tal fuerza que se escapó de las manos de la niña, cayendo a varios pies de distancia. Eneria había empujado a su marido hacia dentro de la casa y ella ocupaba la puerta casi por completo, amenazando al aire con su espada.

Daenerys fue la última en reaccionar. Veía todo pasar en frente de ella, sin entenderlo, sin poder aceptar que tenía delante al asesino de su padre, al culpable de toda su miseria. El calor empezó a subir desde los dedos de sus pies hasta la nuca, subiendo por su cabeza, ardiendo hasta quemar. Sus ojos cambiaban de color, el iris empezó a cobrar un tono rojizo y necesitó abrir la boca, porque el fuego quemaba su garganta. El cielo se oscureció y apareció Drogon, sobrevolándoles a todos. Arrasó el pequeño huerto de una bocanada y quemó a dos o tres hombres de su propio ejército antes de plantarse en frente de la puerta. Todos los presentes huyeron, sólo permanecían Daenerys y Enaria, firme frente a la puerta. Detrás seguía el matarreyes, hablando, no paraba de hablar, pero ni su mujer ni la madre de dragones le estaban escuchando. El dragón se acercaba a la mujer, furioso, con las orejas hacia atrás en señal de advertencia.

Daenerys pensó que la visita acabaría pronto, pero el cielo comenzó a resplandecer. Viserion y su brillo blanco y dorado se interpuso entre Drogon y la joven. Los dragones danzaron en círculos, dispuestos a atacarse.

-¡Mis hijos!¡Drogon!¡Viserion!¡Parad!

Sólo la voz de su madre podría calmarles. Pararon las amenazas, pero seguían mirándose con cautela.

-Sabíais quién es vuestro marido, por eso me hicisteis jurar su protección.

-Si.

-¿Cómo osais intentar engañar a vuestra reina? ¿Qué os hace pensar que os dejaré vivir después de esto?

Viserion rugió. El ruido sonó a lo largo de toda la isla.

-No pretendía engañaros, pretendía salvar a mi esposo.

-¡Al matarreyes!

-A mi esposo. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de serlo. Nos fuimos de nuestra tierra para comenzar de nuevo, y llevamos más de un año siendo otras personas. El matarreyes está muerto.

-¿Cómo se os conocía en vuestra tierra?

-Soy Brienne, Brienne de Tarth.

-¿Servíais a los Lannister?

-No mi señora. Serví a Renly Baratheon y a Lady Catelyn Stark.

-¿Y qué os hizo huir con el perjuro más desgraciado de los siete reinos?

-Él no es…

-¡Os he hecho una pregunta!

-El amor, mi señora.


	6. Mujeres y dragones

Amor. Odio. Sangre. Fuego. Dragones. Tronos.

El silencio se expandía entre ambas mujeres. El silencio y el tiempo.

Tanto los hombres de Daenerys como el hombre tras la puerta intentaban llenar el silencio, hablaban y gritaban sin ser escuchados, palabras llevadas por el viento a lugares vacíos, palabras que nunca llegarían a alcanzar a nadie.

Los dragones las miraban, quietos pero atentos y preparados para actuar. Viserion se empezó a acercar lentamente, con pasos cortos y lentos que levantaban una nube de polvareda blanca alrededor de sus patas. Brienne comenzó a avanzar hacia él, Jaime la asía del brazo con fuerza, pero no la pudo frenar. Levantó ambas manos sobre el hocico, acariciándole entre los ojos, sosteniendo su mandíbula, y finalmente posando su rostro sobre el suyo.

Había elegido. Siempre había sido el más bueno de los tres, y si la había elegido a ella no podía ser el monstruo que imaginaba. Aquel hombre en cambio… la habría engañado de algún modo, había conseguido una criada que le mantuviera y le alimentara, y eso era lo único que podía desear de ella. Daenerys debía controlar su fuego si quería ganar la guerra. Pero era de la sangre del dragón, y no le iba a ser fácil.

-Podeis haber pretendido ser quien no sois, jugando a olvidar. Nadie olvida. Sois Brienne de Tarth, él es Jaime Lannister, el matarreyes, y os aseguro que no lo olvidaré. Va a pagar por lo que hizo, y yo me encargaré de que lo haga. Pero también os he jurado que su vida no correría peligro. Cumpliré mi juramento si cumplís el vuestro.

Daenerys sabía que la vida no tenía ningún valor. Había terminado con la vida de su sol y sus estrellas sin pestañear, sabía que había cosas mucho peores que la muerte, pero aquella enorme mujer parecía lo suficientemente ingenua para no saberlo

-Os serviré mi reina. Conseguiré el trono de hierro para vos, o moriré por ello.

-Que así sea. Apresad al matarreyes.

Brienne levantó su espada, pero Jaime la frenó.

-Está bien, está bien Brienne. No me va a pasar nada. Parece que te ha salido una mascota, ten cuidado con ella mientras estemos separados.

Mientras hablaba los hombres de la reina le ponían las cadenas y le movían como un muñeco. Las lágrimas corrían sobre la cara de la joven sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-No quiero que nos separen.

-Moza, esta es nuestra casa, volveremos a ella, te lo juro. No he terminado de recoger las manzanas, espero que volvamos antes de que se echen a perder.

Mientras se lo llevaban, otros hombres la sujetaron. La última visión de su hogar fue su precioso manzano carbonizado.


	7. Arya

Volar estaba siendo la mejor experiencia de su vida. Siempre se había sentido pequeña, su altura siempre había sido inferior a los chicos y chicas de su edad, pero ahora podía sobrevolarles a todos, sobrevolar y fundir todo aquello que la había dañado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo intentando olvidar aquella época en la que había sido Aria Stark, tiempos donde las cosas eran fáciles y su familia vivía. Todo el esfuerzo se había esfumado en el mismo segundo en que la imagen del matarreyes traspasó la puerta.

Daenerys se había enfadado muchas veces con ella, su ira influía en Rhaegal y ya había atacado varias veces a Viserion. Canalizar todo el odio estaba siendo difícil teniendo a aquella enorme mujer volando tan cerca. Recordaba haber oído hablar sobre una doncella de la isla de Tarth que quería ser caballero, con una altura increíble y una fuerza descomunal, que había conseguido derrotar a casi todos los hombres contra los que se enfrentaba. Su profesor de baile le había hablado de ella, y desde entonces había pasado a ser una de sus heroínas. Pero ahora esa mujer era una Lannister más, y tenía que contenerse para no incluirla en sus plegarias nocturnas, que había vuelto a repetir desde que le gritaran su verdadero nombre a las puertas de aquella maldita casa.

Odiaba como los Lannister podían destruir todo lo bueno, salpicándolo con su vileza, pervirtiendo cada cosa que tocaban.

Llevaban días entrenando con los dragones, Daenerys insistía en que era importante que se conocieran más que a nadie, hasta llegar a ser uno sólo antes de ir a la guerra. Ellas volaban y empatizaban con sus bestias, mientras los soldados se preparaban para a batalla.

Por las noches, el enorme campamento se lograba mantener en silencio, pero no era suficiente para lograr dormir. Las tiendas de las elegidas contaban con dos hombres guardándolas dentro de la tienda y dos hombres fuera. Esa noche, la reina entró sin compañía.

-Dejadnos solas.

Aunque no tendría muchos más años que ella, esa mujer le inspiraba gran respeto, y en verdad algo de terror. Parecía muy seria, pero no iniciaba la conversación.-Mi reina, ¿en qué puedo servirla?

-Para.

-¿Perdón? No entiendo…

-Para. Para ya. Escucha, eres una niña, no sabes nada. Ella es una mujer enamorada, él un hombre que sabe aprovecharse de mujeres enamoradas. Estás enfadada con la persona equivocada. Si tanto necesitas desahogarte, la persona que deseas está encerrada a unas quince tiendas de distancia, si me prometes no llegar a matarle, puedes ir y hacer lo que quieras.

Jamás rechazaría una oferta como esa. Parada enfrente de la tienda, Aria Stark planeaba lo que diría, lo que le respondería el mordaz matarreyes y cómo podría controlar su furia para no llegar demasiado lejos.

-Hola Aria.-Seguía siendo guapo, a pesar de la barba y pelo sucios. Parecía tranquilo, incluso sonreía.

-No pronuncies mi nombre. Y mucho menos mi apellido. Lo mataste cuando mataste a mi padre.

-Por los Dioses. Cuando murió yo ni siquiera estaba en Desembarco del Rey. Esto es demasiado familiar, ¿me haréis volver a tener esta conversación otra vez?

-Nunca hemos hablado de esto ni de nada, nunca os habéis dignado a hablarme.

-No con vos, con vuestra madre. Es igual, podría conversar con cientos de personas los mismos malditos hechos, puedo hablar y hablar sin que nadie escuche, es un don.

-Es una pena que seáis tan desgraciado. La gente es realmente cruel con vos.

El matarreyes rió fríamente.-Joven, disfruto mucho de la ironía, pero he de deciros que a la gente suele resultarle molesta. He recibido más golpes a causa de mi boca que de mis actos, es un consejo para la pequeña loba. Pero supongo que no habéis venido a pedirme consejo, ¿os puedo ayudar en algo o simplemente vais a matarme?

-La reina no me deja, es una pena.

-Agradezco su preocupación.

-No creo que debierais agradecérselo, supongo que os tiene preparado algo peor.

-Aún así, se lo agradezco.

-¿Creéis que la muerte es lo peor que podría pasaros? No tenéis ni idea…

-No, tú no tienes ni idea.-De repente parecía enfadado-Eres una niña, no sabes nada. Si esto hubiera pasado hace unos años ya habría intentado escapar media docena de veces, luchando por la libertad o la muerte. Ahora quiero vivir. Si me torturan aguantaré, si me cortan miembro a miembro espero conservar la cabeza para seguir respirando. Aguantaré, viviré y volveré a casa, tenedlo por seguro.

-Me alegra que seais tan optimista, veremos si seguís siéndolo mucho tiempo.

Su sonrisa nunca había desaparecido. Tenía algo de arrogancia, como siempre, pero también se veían más cosas que nunca había visto. Si no fuera imposible, Aria habría jurado que en su rostro había verdadera felicidad.

Salió de la tienda aturdida. Tanto tiempo intentando dejar de ser una loba no la había cambiado en absoluto. Había visto a Daenrys intentar aplacar su furia de dragón, también sin éxito. Sin embargo, aquel hombre…parecía simplemente un hombre. Ella era una loba, Daenerys un dragón pero… él ya no era un león. Algo había cambiado en él, algo que ellas no habían conseguido a pesar del esfuerzo. Por unos segundos se planteó si todo el tiempo de transformación en Bravoos podría haber sido más productivo si se hubiera quedado en aquella posada junto a Gendri. Aún no sabía muy bien la relación de sus ideas, pero la cascada de pensamientos seguía fluyendo hasta que consiguió calmarla mediante sus plegarias, en las que esta vez no incluyó a nadie de aquel campamento.

-¿Estais bien?-La reina interrumpió su ristra de nombres, por lo que después tendría que empezar de nuevo más tarde.

-Lo estoy. Teníais razón, aún no puedo entender ciertas cosas. Rhaegal no se volverá a enfadar, lo prometo.

-Muy bien. Deberíais hablar con Brienne, estoy segura de que os gustará. Aría, tenemos que esperar a que termine la guerra, pero cuando esté sentada en mi trono tendremos venganza, ese maldito Lannister pagará, ella acabará entendiendo…

-Mi señora, con todos mis respetos…creo que yo aún no puedo entender ciertas cosas…pero vos tampoco.


	8. Brienne

Sus enormes ojos azules llevaban abiertos mucho antes del amanecer. Era difícil dormir sabiendo que él sólo estaba a pocas tiendas de distancia. Su mente había trabajado mucho intentando saber cómo deshacerse de los dos guardias de dentro de su tienda, los dos de fuera, los seis que guardaban la tienda de Jaime y el ejército que tendrían que eludir para escapar. En todos los escenarios posibles morían dramáticamente, en el mejor de los casos sólo podrían llegar a despedirse. Valorando todo, su última esperanza era la mujer que le tenía cautivo, la hija del hombre asesinado por Jaime. Quería hablar con ella, explicar lo inexplicable, pero las palabras nunca salían de sus labios. Llevaban semanas entrenando juntas, Daenerys solía hablar con la niña, pero ella nunca entraba en las conversaciones. Hacía días que la niña era mucho más amable con ella, pero tampoco se veía con fuerzas de hablarla. Quería que supiera que su madre seguía "viva", que llevaba siglos buscando a su hermana, que aún tenía familia que la quería, y que podría estar con ellos en lugar de bailar con dragones. Pero las palabras nunca salieron de sus labios.

Los dragones no estaban encadenados, eran libres mientras no entrenaban, surcaban los cielos y en ocasiones desaparecían durante días. El entrenamiento quedaba suspendido algunas veces, cuando alguno prolongaba su ausencia. A pesar de ello, siempre había cosas que hacer, entrenaban con las espadas junto a los hombres, o entre ellas. Aria parecía bastante entusiasmada por luchar con Brienne, y lo hacía francamente bien. Era apenas una niña, bajita y flaca, pero estaba bien entrenada y tenía un gran instinto. Daenerys era bastante peor con la espada, pero se defendía y sobre todo, aprendía rápido.

Ese día era el decimoséptimo día sin Drogon. Era el tiempo más largo que alguno de ellos había pasado fuera, y la reina no podía esperar más. Convocó a Brienne y Aria y les instó a que siguieran entrenando con Viseryon y Rhaegar, mientras ella podría avanzar con la espada, que era a la que le hacía más falta. Ambas volaron cerca. A pesar de todo lo que rondaba la cabeza de Brienne, no podía decir que no le gustase volar. Estaba disfrutando cada segundo que sobrevolaba la tierra, con el viento en la cara y las nubes alrededor. Arya hacía divertidas cabriolas, rodeaba a Viserion y ambas reían mientras jugaban en el aire. Podrían ser letales, pero en ese momento, no eran más que dos niñas jugando, divertidas y despreocupadas, olvidando por unos segundos el horror que las rodeaba. A ambas les había sido arrebatada la niñez demasiado pronto, al igual que a su reina, y Brienne pensó que aun pareciendo las mujeres más diferentes de la tierra, las tres podrían parecerse más de lo que pensaban.

Los días siguieron pasando y Drogon seguía sin aparecer. Daenerys parecía preocupada, su rostro mostraba que algo no iba bien.

-Mi señora, ¿por qué no montamos ambas a Viserion y buscamos a su hermano? Podríamos intentar encontrarlo.

-Los dragones no son caballos, Viserion te eligió a ti. Pero tienes razón, ha pasado demasiado tiempo y deberíamos buscarle. Arya montará a Rhaegal y partiréis ambas al alba.

-Mi señora, puede que sea mejor que vengáis vos. Nosotras no sabíamos dónde buscar, quizá su madre pueda sentirle.

-Mañana al alba lo intentaremos. No sé si dos personas habrán montado alguna vez un mismo dragón.

Cuando comenzaba a anochecer Brienne se encontraba ya en su tienda, empezando a desvestirse. A la mañana siguiente saldrían con los primeros rayos del sol y debía estar preparada. Mientras se quitaba la camisa empezó a escuchar el trote de caballos lejanos acercándose. Volvió a ponerse las ropas y salió de la tienda, sus dos guardias escoltándola y vigiándola fielmente. Todo el campamento salió a recibir a los caballeros que llegaban, un hombre a caballo y detrás suya dos jinetes que arrastraban un gran baúl.

De entre el ejército salió la reina, impecable y hermosa como siempre, y se acercó al primer caballero.

-Mi señora, traemos un presente de Desembarco del Rey. Os lo envía Cersei Lannister, junto a esta carta.

El corazón de Brienne dio un vuelco. Se acercó a Daenerys, igual que Arya, de manera casi involuntaria. Mientras desenrollaba el pergamino con una mano temblorosa, los otros hombres situaban el baúl a sus pies. Brienne leyó rápido, con urgencia, pero no pudo entender las palabras hasta leídas una y otra vez. Por el tiempo de reacción, Daenerys también necesitó releerlas varias veces.

_Mi señora. Tiene algo que me pertenece. Si no me lo devuelve mandaré a todo el ejército de Desembarco del Rey y me traerán un regalo parecido al que os entrego, pero con cabellos plateados. _

Daenerys se lanzó al baúl. Brienne intentó frenarla pero ni siquiera los dioses podrían haberlo hecho. Cuando la cabeza de Drogon quedó descubierta, el llanto de la reina se asemejó tanto a su alarido que nadie sabría si era su madre o sus hermanos los que le lloraban. Cuando levantó la cabeza manchada por sangre de dragón, su rostro ya no mostraba tristeza, sino furia indescriptible. Se giró a Brienne, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Ella retrocedió instintivamente, pero la reina se acercó a su rostro hasta que casi no había aire entre ellas.

- Reza cuanto sepas por el matarreyes, porque mañana estos tres hombres partirán junto a su hermana con otra cabeza en el baúl.


	9. La ejecución del Matarreyes

Sus "escoltas" habían sido muy amables arrastrándola hasta su tienda. Brienne había implorado hablar con su reina, pero nadie pareció escucharla. Ya no sólo había dos hombres dentro y dos fuera, sino que tenía unos diez hombres sólo para ella. Caminaba por la tienda como un animal enjaulado, quizá no llevaba el apellido de Jaime, pero claramente se le habían pegado cosas. Cuando alguien entró en la tienda, Brienne tuvo la esperanza de que fuera la reina, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Hablé con el matarreyes. Hace semanas, poco después de llegar al campamento.

No dijo nada más. Tras la frase las dos permanecieron calladas mirándose.

-¿Por qué me decís esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Supongo que querríais saberlo.

-¿Está bien?

-Muy bien. Nadie le ha hecho nada aún.

Aún. La palabra retumbaba en sus oídos.

-Puedo verle cuando quiera, a mi no me siguen los vigilantes si no quiero. ¿Queréis que le diga algo?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-No lo sé. ¿Queréis decirle algo o no?

-Cuando llegamos queríais verle muerto, quizá a mi también. Todo fue distinto de repente. Necesito saber qué ha cambiado.

-Que hablé con él.

-Conozco a Jaime, aún casada con él lo que sale de su boca puede ponerme enferma. No creo que pueda haberos dicho nada amable, le costó años decírmelo a mi.

-No fue lo que dijo fue…él. Si queréis mi ayuda de acuerdo, pero tendréis que confiar en mi. Creo… puede…puede que os podáis despedir.

A Jaime le costaba abrir sus ojos verdes por las legañas y el sueño acumulado. No conseguía dormir, la noche había comenzado hace horas, pero no podía evitar quedarse sin dormir maquinando estúpidos planes de escape que jamás funcionarían. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba Brienne, ni estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida de esa manera. Pero era la única forma que tenía de mantenerse activo. Hace muchas noches que vino su última y única visita, y la soledad nunca le gustó. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hablar, gritar a alguien o insultar, pero en ese momento sólo tenía su sombra. La echaba tanto de menos…Habría dado la mano que le quedaba para conseguir unos segundos con ella. Las horas pasaban largas, su mente recorría su vida palmo a palmo, criticando cada decisión, valorando sus terribles delitos. Pero el análisis siempre salía positivo desde que Catelyn Stark le envió de nuevo a Desembarco del Rey con su escolta especial. Repasaba cada segundo con ella, muñón, diamantes, Harrenhall, los baños, el sueño, el oso, Guardajuramentos, el juramento roto, su noche en ninguna parte, el exilio y finalmente su separación. De entre todo sólo podía odiar la última parte.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, la tienda se abrió y Arya entró en la tienda. Aunque fuera para matarlo agradecía la presencia de otra persona.

-Hola de nuevo. Debí caeros bien el otro día. O puede ser mi belleza inigualable. Os entiendo pequeña, pero debéis entender que soy un hombre casado y no creo que vayáis a violar a un pobre tullid…

-Cállate.-Abrió de nuevo la tienda, pero no salió, llamó a alguien detrás suya. Una larga sombra asomaba a través de la tela, haciéndose paso. Su largo cuerpo apareció rápido, erguido frente a él. Estaba quieta, con sus enormes ojos abiertos, acuosos. Todo su rostro le gritaba que algo no iba bien, pero no podría darle más igual.

-¡Brienne!

Ella se tiró a sus brazos encadenados. Besó su rostro por todas partes, las cejas, la nariz, los pómulos…pero él buscaba urgente su boca. Necesitaba su sabor, su lengua húmeda y sus labios carnosos. La necesitaba tanto…Pero pronto su cabeza recobró el sentido.

-Vete. Vete ya. Si la reina no sabe que estás aquí es un riesgo demasiado grande. Mírame, estoy perfectamente bien, todo está bien. Cuando acabe todo esto volveremos a estar juntos y nadie podrá separarnos esta vez, la reina estará de nuestra parte, volveremos a casa.

-Jaime…-El llanto no le dejaba hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo.-Tu hermana…ha matado a uno de los dragones. Le ha enviado la cabeza a la reina.

-¿Cersei? Joder, al final ha conseguido matarme.- Tenía el rostro de Brienne entre sus manos empapadas por las lágrimas.

-No sé cómo sacarte de aquí Jaime, no lo sé.

Escucharon un ruido fuera, como si más hombres se hubieran acercado. La reina entró en la tienda junto a cuatro de sus vigilantes más fornidos.

-Pensaba dejar que os despidierais mañana, pero parece que ya está hecho. Así que podemos terminar con esto antes. Coged al matarreyes, ya sabeis donde llevarle.

Brienne no tenía espada, no tenía nada más que sus manos para agarrarse a Jaime hasta que la echaron a un lado. Desesperada, cayó sobre sus rodillas frente a la reina, agarrando su túnica para que no la abandonase.

-Por favor mi señora, por favor. Por favor no puedo respirar, por favor.

-Quitádmela de encima. Si quiere asistir puede estar, si no llevadla a su tienda.

Los hombres hicieron un círculo alrededor. Un árbol tallado era el lugar donde Jaime reposaba su cuello esperando el beso de la espada. Daeneys sostenía la espada con sus propias manos. Quería ser ella la que lo hiciera, esperaba que al atravesar ese cuello el dolor se esfumase por fin. Brienne estaba agarrada por los cuatro hombres. Lloraba, sólo podía llorar. Jamás se había sentido tan inútil. No tenía la labia de Jaime, y no tenía su espada, ni siquiera una piedra a mano. Siempre había sentido no poder ser una dama, como si los dioses se hubieran equivocado, y ¿era ahora cuando empezaba a portarse como tal? ¿Llorando y lamentándose mientras dejaba morir a Jaime? Salvando las distancias, debía parecerse a la propia Sansa Stark cuando ejecutaron a su padre, a los ojos de los dioses igual de inútil. ¿Se desmayaría? No, no era una dama, ni para lo bueno ni ahora para lo malo. Si las tornas estuvieran invertidas sabía que Jaime se mataría intentando atacar, algo tan inútil como los lamentos de la más frágil dama. Ella no era una dama, ni un hombre. Era una mujer. Una mujer guerrera, valiente, honrada y sobretodo testaruda, siempre se lo había dicho Jaime. Daenerys comenzó a subir la hoja lentamente hasta que su punta rozaba el cielo. Esperó unos segundos y sus músculos de los brazos se tensaron.

-¡Espera!

El grito de Brienne la hizo parar en seco.

Se acabaron los lamentos, se acabaron las inseguridades. Su voz salió firme, clara, contundente.-Su hermana le quería muerto, por eso os envió una cabeza y no unas escamas para negociar. Sabía que lo harías, sabía que le enviaríais su cabeza, era el regalo que ella deseaba. Los cabellos plateados que quiere son los suyos no los vuestros.

Podía ver la bondad de Daenerys al fondo de sus ojos, cubierta por cantidades ingentes de dolor e ira -¿Y qué me proponéis como venganza? ¿Qué le deje libre?

-Os cambio una cabeza de león por otra. Perdonadle la vida a mi marido y os traeré la cabeza de su hermana. Antes de que terminéis de entrenar, antes de que declaréis la guerra, volveré aquí con el baúl lleno. Lo juro por mi honor, por mi espada, por los siete. Os juro la cabeza de Cersei Lannister, colgando de su larga cabellera dorada.


	10. Mujeres y prisiones

Otro juramento. Cada palabra que había jurado se convertía en una pesadilla. A lomos de Viseyon las distancias se acortaban drásticamente y no tardaría en llegar a aquel maldito palacio que ya había visitado una vez. A su lado, Rhaegal rugía furioso, gobernado por Aria, que se había empeñado en acompañarla en este viaje. Sus plegarias nocturnas cambiaban mucho, pero el nombre de Cersei Lannister nunca había sido excluido de la lista.

Los dos dragones volaban más despacio de lo habitual, parecían cansados y torpes. La muerte de su hermano les había dejado débiles, y Daenerys tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de dejarles marchar. Pero la venganza pudo más que el miedo.

Los dos hermanos volaban siempre cerca, las dos mujeres también. Entre los cuatro se había creado una profunda conexión, que también afectaba a Daenerys, una especie de sensación de unión y cercanía. Brienne se preguntó si se trataría de una conexión parecida a la de Jaime y Cersei. En su ejecución fallida, Jaime estaba amordazado, y no pudo ver su reacción cuando juró matar a su hermana. Tenía miedo de que no pudiera perdonarla, pero prefería un Jaime furioso y vengativo que un Jaime muerto.

El castillo empezó a divisarse. Debían parar algo lejos si querían que el plan funcionase. Arya se llevaría a los dragones por el momento, Brienne tenía que reconocer el terreno, intentar llevar a cabo su tarea sin fundir media ciudad.

Brienne necesitó caminar poco tiempo antes de que le reconocieran los soldados de la guardia real. Parecía que todo Desembarco del Rey la hubiera estado buscando.

La llevaron a una celda, no a la acogedora que le proporcionó Jaime la última vez, sino una en los sótanos, negra, oscura, húmeda y maloliente, tal y como ella había imaginado. Al menos no estaba sola, otra presa compartía su acogedora estancia. Se trataba de una joven, apenas una niña, sucia y flaca. Parecía llevar mucho tiempo ahí, la cara tapada por el pelo apelmazado, el cuerpo hecho un ovillo en el suelo. La niña estaba casi desnuda, la cubría un pequeño vestido de algodón amarillento y hecho jirones, pegado a su cuerpo por el sudor y la suciedad. Estaba encadenada igual que ella, pero en la esquina contraria del habitáculo.

-¿Estais bien?- Si no fuera por la respiración que hacía subir y bajar su espalda, habría pensado que estaba muerta.

-No lo sé. ¿Quién sois?

-Soy Brienne, Brienne de Tarth. ¿Vos?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?

-Tampoco lo sé.-La voz de la niña sonaba asfixiada y entrecortada, hacía demasiadas pausas entre sus frases- Me trajeron desde el Valle de Águilas cuando Meñique fue apresado por traición, y el castillo fue tomado en nombre del Rey Tommen. Fue poco después de que comenzara el invierno, no sé cuánto tiempo hará.

-Puede que lleves más de un año. ¿Por qué la molestia de encerraros? ¿Quién sois para que no os mataran allí mismo, cuanto tomaron el castillo?

-Cersei Lannister me odia más que a nadie en el mundo.- (Brienne dudó que aquello fuera posible, pero no la iba a interrumpir)- No me iba a dar una muerte rápida. Disfruta torturándome, aunque no literalmente. Baja a verme, me habla…de ella, de sus cosas. Me pregunta cosas también. Perdió la cabeza hace mucho. La gente dice que desde que desapareció su hermano está mucho peor. Nunca me ha pegado, ni me ha hecho daño, un carcelero intentó tocarme y ella le mandó ahorcar. Está…obsesionada conmigo, nunca he sabido por qué.

Brienne no entendía nada. -¿Obsesionada? Si vivíais en el Valle ¿de qué os conocía?

No siempre viví en el valle. En otra vida viví en Desembarco del Rey, y en otra en Invernalia. He sido Alaine Piedra, bastarda de Lord Petyr, Pajarito, Palomita, y…

-Y Sansa Stark- Brienne no podía creerlo. La había buscado a lo largo de los siete reinos y fue el destino quien la trajo a ella.

-Sansa, pasé mucho tiempo buscándoos. Juré a vuestra madre que os traería de vuelta a ella, antes de que os escapaseis de Desembarco del Rey. Aún puedo hacerlo, os sacaré de aquí, os lo jur…

-Brienne la Bella.-La mujer al otro lado de los barrotes escupía su nombre como si fuera veneno- Os diría que es un placer veros, pero no creo que nadie en los siete reinos pueda decir algo parecido.-Se parecía tanto a Jaime…incluso su acidez era semejante.-¿Dónde está mi hermano? Y no os atreváis a decirme que está muerto, si lo estuviera lo sabría.- Recordaba estas mismas palabras de los labios de Jaime, le dolía que se parecieran tanto de un modo que no sabría explicar.

-Lo tiene apresado Daenerys de la Tormenta.

-¿Recibió mi regalo? No pensé que una Targaryen tuviera tan poco fuego como para no quemar vivo a mi querido hermano. Bueno supongo que habéis venido hasta aquí para algo…

-Va a matarle. Le amáis, o le amasteis. Es vuestro hermano, parte vuestra, el padre de vuestros hijos. Sois la única que puede hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-¿Os lo habéis follado?-Brienne se enrojeció. Era su marido, parecía que hacía una eternidad que ya no era doncella, pero no podía evitar la vergüenza en sus mejillas- Me cuesta imaginarme a mi hermano follando algo como vos, y eso que tengo mucha imaginación. Pero supongo que ha necesitado algún agujero donde meterla todo este tiempo. Demasiado tiempo para él. Cuando pasaba un solo mes fuera podíamos follar más de cinco veces una misma noche, hasta que caía sobre mi completamente destrozado. Jamás he conocido un hombre tan pasional como él. Aunque ahora está viejo y tullido, recuerdo que seguía follando bien. El día que regresó con vos de Harenhall me folló tan fuerte en el septo que pensé que me iba a desmallar. Tiró todas las velas encendidas por el velatorio de nuestro hijo, y me subió al altar. La sangre de mi luna manchó todo el lugar, pero a él nunca le importó. ¿Vos teneis sangre de luna? ¿Acaso tenéis coño por donde pueda meterla? Creo que mandaré que os desnuden para mí, tengo curiosidad por saber qué hay en semejante cuerpo.

Brienne no tenía miedo, pero empezaba a estar furiosa.

-¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato? Supongo que es duro escuchar esto de los labios de otra mujer, de su mujer, de la madre de sus hijos. Él es mío, y yo soy suya, somos un ser, siempre ha sido así. Pero os agradezco que lo hayáis entretenido para mí.

- Yo soy su mujer. Nos casamos a los pocos días de empezar a huir, a los pocos días de recibir vuestra carta y decidir dejaros a vuestra suerte. Es mío, y soy suya, ante los dioses y los hombres. Es mi hombre, y soy su mujer.

No quería contarlo. No debería haberlo dicho. No quería enfurecerla, quería que supiera lo mínimo posible pero no pudo evitarlo. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin ningún permiso de su cerebro.

Cersei abrió la celda. Se acercó a ella lentamente, hasta que pudo sentir el olor de su aliento a vino penetrando por todos los poros de su piel.

-Te quemaré viva y reiré mientras os veo arder. La puta reina dragón matará a mi hermano, y yo moriré a su vez, vinimos juntos y nos iremos juntos y estaremos en el infierno toda la eternidad. Que os aproveche el cielo, Brienne de Tarth.


	11. Las niñas Stark

Las palabras de Brienne se le agolpaban en la cabeza. Era una mujer valiente, y la admiraba por muchas cosas, pero no por su don de palabra. A lomos de Rhaegar los pensamientos parecían volar con ella. Ni siquiera había entendido bien sus instrucciones, ni se las había explicado con coherencia. Debería confiar ciegamente y esperar que los dragones le dieran fuerzas.

Pronto encontró la posada a donde Brienne le había enviado, que le resultó extrañamente familiar. Una jauría de niños salió a recibirla, vociferando y queriendo tocar a los dragones, aunque con un par de rugidos empezaron a guardar las distancias. La niña más mayor la miraba con pánico, pero atravesó la marea de niños y llegó hasta ella.

-Hola, ¿podemos ayudaros?

-Sí, busco a un chico joven, moreno, creo que se llama Renly- Brienne no recordaba su nombre, le había dicho "algo parecido a Renly"- Me dijeron que se alojaba aquí.

-Lo siento mi señora, no conocemos ningún Renly.

-¿Alguien lleva aquí más de un año? Hace un año estuvo aquí, creo que era herrero.

-Mi señora, creo que os referís a Gendry.

Arya se paralizó. ¿Cómo podía no haber reconocido la posada? Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que perfectamente podría haber olvidado su propio nombre.

-¿Arya? Salió tras el patio posterior. No llevaba puesta la camisa y estaba cubierto de sudor y suciedad, de haber estado trabajando. Arya no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero su cuerpo si, lanzándose a su cuello en un abrazo feroz. Gendry casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Te daba por muerta.

Arya cerró los ojos. Fue como abrazar una parte de ella que creía olvidada. Tantos nombres y rostros habían pasado por ella que recuperar algo donde encontrarse parecía imposible.

-Dios mio Arya, tenemos que hablar…

-Sí, sí, tendremos tiempo. Antes tengo que encontrar a alguien. Me envía Brienne de Tarth, me dijo que me llevaras a ver a Lady Corazón de Piedra.

-¿Qué? ¿Te envía Brienne de Tarth? Arya…Lady C…De…de eso te tenía que hablar…

-No hay tiempo, llévame con ella. Necesito su ayuda.

-Arya... ¿Sabes quién es ella? ¿Qué te dijo exactamente Brienne?

-Que viniera a buscar a un herrero a esta posada, que me llevaría ante esa mujer y que al verla tendría que tomar una decisión, un camino, que todo lo que pienso podría cambiar al verla y hablar con ella.

-Así que no os dijo quien era. Arya… es…ella…ella es tu madre.

Brienne le había dicho muchas veces que lo único que tenían que conseguir era permanecer vivas unos días, pero parecía la hazaña más complicada del mundo. Ella podría vivir eternamente sumisa y expectante frente a los deseos de Cersei, pero la doncella de Tarth no parecía capaz de sobrevivir un solo día. Cada ruido que escuchaba a su alrededor pensaba que sería el verdugo, pero pasaron los días y nadie venía a llevársela, sus únicas visitas eran de Cersei, que se sentaba en un taburete al otro lado de las rejas, mirándolas sin decir una palabra.

Un día alguien llegó finalmente, no fue un verdugo, sino diez hombres que las arrastraron a las dos escaleras arriba. Creyó que estaba siendo llevada a la muerte y no le importó. Gozaba de la idea de volver a ver el sol, aunque cuando salió fuera la imagen fue tan deslumbrante que el dolor la atravesó. Recordó lo que había deseado su boda con Joffrey, y se preguntó por qué todo lo que deseaba le producía dolor. Seguían subiendo y subiendo escaleras hasta que fueron a parar a los aposentos de la mismísima Cersei Lannister. A ella la encadenaron a una silla, a Brienne de pie, en la pared. Pasaron solas un tiempo, en el que apenas cruzaron palabra.

Cersei hizo su aparición a las horas, terriblemente hermosa, con un vestido de gasa verde que le remarcaba sus bonitas curvas.

-Mis damas favoritas. Espero que os gusten vuestros nuevos aposentos, pensé que los antiguos no eran dignos de unos apellidos como los vuestros. Lo lamento pero…huele fatal. Sansa cielo, deberías asearte un poco. ¡Guardias!-Tres hombres entraron por la puerta- Mirad esta niña, ¿Cómo os atrevéis a tenerla en estas condiciones?

-Mi señora…

-Silencio. Llevadla y que la bañen. Y después cortadle la cabeza a la criada que la bañó por última vez, está claro que no hizo un buen trabajo.

-Mi señora…no sé si alguna vez ordenó lavarla.

-Pues cortádsela a quien la bañe ahora, no entiendo donde está el problema.

Sansa estaba acostumbrada a los desvaríos de aquella mujer, pero Brienne miraba consternada, con tristeza, como si le diera pena.

Mientras salía de la habitación pudo ver a Cersei acercarse a Brienne. ¿La habría sacado de allí para matarla? No, no lo creía, a Cersei siempre le gustó torturar gente delante de ella.

El agua estaba tibia. Las doncellas empezaron a traer agua cada vez más caliente para que pudiera salir toda la suciedad. Frotaban de tal forma que la piel ardía, costras arrancadas y pieles levantadas destrozaban su cuerpo. Le dolía muchísimo, pero le gustaba en parte. Se sentía purificada, como si la volvieran a hacer una persona de nuevo. La vistieron con ropas simples y blancas y los mismos tres hombres la llevaron de nuevo a la habitación. Ni siquiera se molestaron en encadenarla.

La imagen la asustó. Brienne seguía encadenada a la pared, pero completamente desnuda, con el pelo empapado y el cuerpo chorreando. Cersei no estaba en la habitación. Sansa corrió hacia ella.

-¿Qué os ha hecho? ¿Estáis bien?

-Nada, estoy bien. Sólo…sólo me ha bañado. Está completamente loca, creo que no sabía bien quién soy.

-Tenéis el labio sangrando. Os ha pegado.

-No, no. Sólo me ha bañado.

-Juradlo.

Veía en sus ojos que no quería asustarla. La trataba como si estuviera a punto de romperse, como mucha gente la había tratado a l largo de su vida. N se consideraba una mujer fuerte, pero estaba claro que había sobrevivido a más cosas que la mayoría, y aún conservaba la cabeza y la cordura. Por un segundo se imaginó a ella misma veinte años después en un castillo ordenando quemar gente y hablando con personas no presentes, y deseó no llegar a vivir tanto tiempo.

-Realmente no ha pasado nada. Cuando os fuisteis, Cersei cogió una daga de su mesilla y se acercó a mí. Cuando estaba tan cerca que podía oír su respiración acercó la daga a mi cuello, la metió por la camisa y rajó mis ropas con cuidado, hasta que me las quitó. Ordenó que la trajeran una palangana y empezó a limpiarme. Mientras lo hacía, me hablaba…como si fuera Jaime. Me hablaba de sus hijos, de lo que "me" echaba de menos, de lo mal que habían ido las cosas sin mi aquí. No me miraba a la cara, pero en uno de los momentos que estaba hablando de Mircela, me miró sonriente, como si quisiera que le respondiera algo. Al verme a mí, su rostro se descompuso. Volvió a la realidad y me empezó a insultar. Me preguntaba qué había visto Jaime en mi, cómo le había embrujado. Volvió a coger la daga y volcó la palangana de agua, subiéndose en ella para llegar a mi altura. Esta vez posicionó la daga en mi cuello fuerte, apretándola contra mí, pero no por el filo, sino por el canto. Toda ella se apretó contra mí. Ladeé la cabeza, pero notaba su aliento en mi oído, en mi mejilla destrozada…y me besó. Tuve que luchar mucho para no darle un cabezazo pero, Sansa, sólo serán unos días. Te prometo que ya tenemos que aguantar poco.

La parte del beso era la única nueva. Cersei la había confundido a ella misma con el gnomo, con el matarreyes, con Tommen, con Mircela, incluso con su padre, pero la mayoría de las veces con su difunto hijo Joffrey. En esas ocasiones se ponía violenta y solía romper cosas.

-¿Y la sangre?

-Cuando me intenté retirar me mordió con fuerza. No paró hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre. Está completamente loca, pero no nos hará daño, aguantaremos los días que necesitamos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque me ha dicho que no me dejará morir hasta que Jaime muera y podamos compartir ese dolor.

-Cada minuto dice una cosa, no puedes confiar en eso.

-Sansa, confía en mí, todo está a punto de acabar.

-Siempre me decís eso, estoy cansada. Quiero que me digas que pasa, quiero que me digas qué va a pasar y a qué y a quién estamos esperando.

-Estamos esperando la guerra. Dependemos de las decisiones de otras mujeres, pero antes o después la guerra llegará. Si tenemos mala suerte esperamos a Daenerys Targaryen, que quizá aún tarde días. Si tenemos suerte…apenas tendremos que esperar unas horas, y estaríamos esperando…a tu madre y a tu hermana.


	12. Tres en camino

**DAENERYS**

Todo estaba preparado. Daenerys llevaba esperando este día tanto tiempo que no sabía cómo sentirse. Se lo había imaginado de mil maneras, pero siempre con Drogon. Sin él no parecía tener sentido.

Había tenido que dejar ir a sus otros dos dragones, ahora mismo la venganza era más importante para ella que cualquier otra cosa. Había aceptado la propuesta de Brienne, pero la había hecho jurar no matar a Cersei hasta que ella llegara. Quería verla desangrarse en su propio castillo, por sus propias manos, delante de todos los que tuvieran ojos. Brienne se encargaría de tenerla localizada desde dentro, y Arya tendría a los dragones fuera. Nada podía ir mal. Sólo un pequeño e insignificante gusano no encajaba en toda la historia, y no sabía bien qué hacer con él. Pensó obligarle a luchar por su reina, pero era un maldito tullido y no sobreviviría (había jurado su protección en dos ocasiones, para su desgracia) Podría abandonarle allí, pero tampoco sobreviviría, y llevarle preso haría necesario que varios hombres se dedicaran exclusivamente a su cuidado, cosa que no iba a permitir. Decidió hacer aquello que había evitado desde que le encontró en aquella casita costera: hablar con él.

-Hola mi reina, ¿a qué debo el honor?

Estaba sentado en el suelo, encadenado, sucio y flaco. Se sentó delante de él, en una silla colocada especialmente para ella. El silencio se mantuvo por un tiempo.

-He oído el alboroto. Supongo que está a punto de marchar para Desembarco del Rey, y no sabe qué hacer conmigo. Siento causarle tantas molestias, pero os recuerdo que estaba tranquilo con mis manzanas y fuisteis vos quien me sacó de mi casa.

-Yo estaba tranquila en mi castillo y vos matasteis a mi padre. Casi no había salido del vientre de mi madre cuando destrozasteis mi vida, y aun os perdono la vuestra, ¿qué mas queréis?

-No quiero nada, sois vos la que entráis en mi tienda. Sois vos la que querréis algo de mí.

En su cabeza sólo una pregunta se repetía una y otra vez. Ser Barristan ya la había hablado de ello, al igual que otros, pero necesitaba oírlo de él.

-¿Por qué?

Por un segundo quitó su sonrisa irónica. Parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, quizá no estaba acostumbrado a escucharla. Había matado a su rey, al que juró proteger, ¿podía importar la razón del acto para hacerlo menos miserable?

-Iba a quemar la ciudad, los siete reinos habrían ardido bajo sus pies si hubiera tenido tiempo. Le había visto hacer tantas atrocidades… pero en esta ocasión… no pude no hacer nada. Lo siento mi reina pero de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberlo hecho antes.

Cuando la reina salió de la tienda ordenó a todos los presentes que se movilizaran. Partían hacia Desembarco del Rey, sin el Matarreyes.

**ARYA**

Eran demasiadas emociones. Su madre estaba viva, pero en qué condiciones. La había abrazado y besado, pero…era su madre y a la vez no lo era. Todo era demasiado difícil. La discusión sobre Brienne había sido demasiado intensa para un primer contacto. Ella desconocía los juramentos rotos, desconocía incluso que se hubieran conocido. Para Aria todo era nuevo y complejo, se agolpaban los datos en su cabeza. Aun así, creía que el hecho de que Brienne le estuviera devolviendo una de sus hijas debería compensar el hecho de no matar al hombre que resultaba ser su marido, pero la opinión no era compartida por su madre.

No era lo único que tenían que discutir. Los siete reinos no podrían tener un gobierno peor, Tommen seguía siendo un niño y los Tyrrel manejaban todo a su antojo. Además habían permitido vivir a Cersei Lannister, y siempre que se mantuviera alejada de la política y su hijo, podía cometer las barbaridades que dispusiera, que cada vez eran más graves. Margaery no gobernaba bien el reino, su hermano no gobernaba bien el ejército y su abuela lo complicaba todo aún más.

Intentaba hacer razonar a su madre al respecto. Daenerys Targaryen iba a ser una gran reina, si se lo permitían. El apellido Stark no era precisamente cercano al Targaryen en esos momentos, pero si su madre y sus compañeros participaban en la guerra de su lado, podrían ganarse el favor de la reina, incluso puede que consiguieran recuperar Invernalia. Pero ya no hablaba con Catelyn Stark, sino con Lady Corazón de Piedra, y nunca accedería a nada que tuviera que ver con Brienne de Tarth, con una Targaryen, ni muchísimo menos con un Lannister.

Llevaban días reencontrándose, días discutiendo, días de explicaciones…y a Arya no le quedaban más días. Llevaba retraso, un fuerte retraso de cómo se supone que deberían haber ido las cosas, y no podía esperar más. La última de las discusiones había sido de las más acaloradas, incluso Gendry había intervenido para intentar apoyarla, pero aquella mujer era completamente impenetrable. Dejándola con la palabra en la boca (o en la garganta) Arya salió en busca de Rhaegar, que la esperaba con paciencia. Montó rauda mientras su madre la seguía pronunciando sonidos ininteligibles, hasta que la cortó en seco, cansada de discutir.

-Madre, voy a la guerra con o sin vos.- Y antes de que pudiera responder, Arya se levantaba sobre los cielos.

Lady Corazón de Piedra miró el hermoso dragón sobrevolar el lugar, entrecerró sus ojos sangrantes cuando el sol del atardecer penetró en el fondo de sus cuencas. Sabía que sólo podía decir una palabra, que a pesar del estado de su garganta salió fuerte, grave y profunda.

-¡GUERRA!

**JAIME**

La reina y sus hombres habían partido hacia Desembarco del Rey, dejándole abandonado en el campamento. Desconocía donde estaba, no había reconocido el lugar en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí así que estaba completamente perdido. Daenerys había dejado con él a Missandei, la maldita niña que le cuidaba y se aseguraba de que no muriera. La reina había jurado dos veces su protección, y parecía que se lo había tomado en serio. La llave de sus cadenas colgaba a lo largo del cuello de la niña, pero parecía determinada a no dejarle marchar. No soportaba seguir apresado mientras las dos mujeres más peligrosas que conocía se mataban en un castillo lejano (o cercano, ¿cómo podía saberlo?) Brienne podría acabar con Cersei con una sola mano, Cersei podría terminar con Brienne con una sola orden. Brienne tenía una espada de acero valyrio, Cersei tenía miles de espadachines. Cersei podría escupir fuego con sus palabras, Brienne tenía realmente un dragón. No podía imaginarse la lucha entre ellas, tampoco quería hacerlo. Había abandonado a Cersei a su suerte hace mucho tiempo, había terminado con ella, con sus demonios, pero seguía siendo su hermana, parte de él quisiera o no, y no deseaba verla muerta. Y Brienne…ni siquiera quería pensar en que pudiera pasarle algo. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que conseguir llegar a Desembarco del Rey, tenía que mediar entre ellas, tenía, tenía… tenía que crecerle la puta mano, era igual de probable que cabalgar a lomos de un caballo blanco al atardecer para salvar a sus dos doncellas. Estaba claro que esto no era una canción, ni jamás sería una historia digna de ser cantada. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza y había gastado tanta saliva intentando convencer a la niña para que abriera sus cadenas que por una vez en su vida se le habían acabado los planes y las palabras.

De repente, ambos pudieron escuchar un ruido que, aunque muy lejano, pudieron reconocer perfectamente.

-Niña, viene uno de los dragones. ¿Sabes lo que hacen con las niñas pequeñas? Liberadme y os protegeré.

-Puede ser que vuelva Arya o Brienne.

-¿Y si no es así? Ya sabes lo que hacían durante el entrenamiento, desaparecían días para vagar por el cielo buscando niñas como tú para saciar su hambre. ¿Seguro que quieres comprobar qué intenciones trae el pajarito?

Los alaridos de la bestia acercándose cada vez eran más fuertes. Missandei soltó un pequeño grito ahogado y le desencadenó, aunque no muy convencida. Al salir fuera de la tienda, el dragón ya se les había echado encima.

Jaime puso a la niña tras él, pero sin armas y sin mano no era un escudo muy protector que digamos.

-Es Viserion.

-Ya lo veo.- Gruñó. Jaime estaba enfurecido, no con la niña, pero no podía evitar mostrar su ira. ¿Qué hacía Viserion solo? ¿Donde coño estaba Brienne y por qué no estaba con él? ¿Por qué había vuelto?

El dragón estaba inquieto, gruñía, se movía hacia los lados, barría el polvo con su cola…no paraba de moverse, pero no les atacaba. Jaime se acercó con cuidado. Viserion le gruñó, se alejó, volvió a gruñirle, escupió fuego en dirección contraria…

-Tranquilo. Has venido a buscarnos. Brienne, ¿entiendes? Brienne. Quieres ir con ella, ¿verdad? Llévanos a ella.

Pudo tocar su cuello levemente antes de que volviera a rugir y amenazarle.

-¡Brienne! ¡Brienne! ¿Entiendes?

La bestia paró en seco. Jaime se volvió hacia Missandei y la ayudó a subirse, después lo hizo él.

-No para de bufar, o gruñir o…está enfadado, vamos a acabar abrasados.

-Tranquila, no le gustamos pero ha venido a por nosotros, nos llevará con él.

-¡No deberíamos ir! La reina me ordenó manteneros aquí y protegeros.

-Pues su hijo el príncipe acaba de cambiar los planes. Todavía puedes bajarte

Las alas empezaron a moverse y las últimas palabras de Jaime se perdieron con ellos en el aire.

_¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! Nomada, me diste la idea de introducir a Gendry, que creo que puede dar mucho juego. Y Rochy, tu comentario de Cersei Leona-Psicópata me encantó, decidí darle ese punto más psicópata del que ya tiene. ¡Gracias y espero que os siga gustando! _


	13. Cersei o Brienne

**BRIENNE**

Quería tranquilizarla, tenía que decirle que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, algo iba mal. Llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando y los alaridos de la guerra no subían por las escaleras, ni el rugido de los dragones entraba por las ventanas. Quizá era el momento de cambiar los planes. Sansa no estaba encadenada, y con todo el tiempo que había estado intentando buscarla no iba a permitir que le pasara algo cuando estaba tan cerca de ponerla a salvo.

-Mi señora, ¿conocéis algún lugar seguro en el castillo? ¿Algún pasadizo o algún zulo escondido?

-Hay miles de lugares que nadie conoce. Cuando escapé de Desembarco del Rey, tuve que pasar por algunos de ellos. Meñique conocía este castillo demasiado bien. Otros me los enseñó…mi esposo.

-¿Se podría llegar a alguno de ellos desde aquí, sin pasar por delante de los vigilantes del pasillo?

-Podríamos, pero no sé como liberaros.

-Yo no voy a ir. Estoy esperando algo que está a punto de llegar, pero debéis ir yendo vos antes. Esperadme allí hasta mañana a esta hora, si aún no he llegado, salid sin mí. Vuestra hermana y vuestra madre están cerca, las encontrareis. Si no, Daenerys Targaryen os llevará con ella cuando arrase el castillo, si le explicáis quien sois.

-No os puedo dejar aquí.

-Es parte del plan- Mintió -Pero debéis ir ya, antes de que aparezca Cersei.

Cuando la bella Lannister apareció por la puerta, hacía horas que Sansa se había ido. Parecía desconcertada, como si unos ladrones hubieran desvalijado su casa.

-¿Dónde está?

Ruidos fuera del castillo empezaron a acercarse.

-¿Dónde está?

Llamaron a la puerta dos veces antes de que un hombre entrara con urgencia.

-Mi señora, la Hermandad sin Estandartes se ha levantado contra nuestro rey. La Targaryen también está llegando a Desembarco del Rey. La batalla dará comienzo pronto, la reina ha pedido que vengamos por vos y la llevemos con ella.

-Podéis ir y decirle que se meta su hospitalidad por donde le quepa. Yo me quedo aquí, con mi hermano.

Brienne continuaba desnuda y encadenada. El guardia la miró por un segundo.

-Mi señora…

-¡Os he dicho que no! ¡Largaos antes de que os destripe!

El guardia hizo un gesto tras la puerta al resto de sus hombres, y se fue con ellos. Cersei cerró la puerta con llave, y la atrancó con todo lo que pudo. Se tomó mucho tiempo, arrastró los muebles, la cama, el armario,… Era fuerte para lo delgada que estaba, pensó Brienne.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos, completamente desquiciados. El ruido fuera se agrandaba por segundos, los gritos, los golpes…empezaba a percibirse la distinción de sonidos inequívocos, de entre ellos, la muerte se hizo escuchar con claridad.

-Viene la muerte. Se nos quiere llevar pero nosotros elegiremos cuando.

Atrapó la misma daga con la que la había desnudado y se acercó a Brienne, que contaba los segundos de vida que le quedaban.

-No puedo soltarte, ¿lo entiendes? Pero no pasa nada, primero te mataré a ti, y luego me mataré a mí, pero espérame, ¿vale? No te mueras de inmediato, espérame, tenemos que irnos a la vez.

-¡No soy Jaime! ¡Cersei, no soy Jaime!

Un estruendo hizo que ambas quedaran mudas. El ruido que hizo temblar la habitación era muy diferente al que habían escuchado hasta ahora. Brienne lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Viserion!

**JAIME**

Había tenido que hacer una breve parada por el camino. El dragón estaba terriblemente encabritado y la niña tenía pánico. La bajó en las cercanías de Desembarco del Rey, cuando divisó a los hombres de Daenerys. La dejó a suficiente distancia como para que no volvieran a apresarle y volvió a volar. El bicho sabía perfectamente dónde ir, y cuando divisó el ventanal del castillo que estaba a punto de atravesar sintió pánico por lo que pudiera encontrarse.

Brienne desnuda y encadenada con un cuchillo amenazando su garganta era uno de los peores escenarios que podría haber imaginado, pero al menos aun no estaba clavado en ella.

-¡Jaime!

La voz era de Cersei, con un tono dulce y terriblemente ilusionado. Tiró el puñal y se acercó a él, que acababa de bajar del dragón. A Viserion le salía humo de la nariz, lo que siempre significaba que estaba a punto de lanzar una gran llamarada.

-¡Viserion, no! Ordenó Brienne.

Cersei corrió hasta Jaime y le abrazó con fuerza. Jaime estaba rígido, jamás hubiera esperado esa reacción. Cersei corrió hasta un baúl cercano. Lo abrió y sacó a Guardajuramentos, se la habrían quitado a Brienne cuando la encontraron. La puso en su mano con cariño.

De entre el ruido de la guerra se pudo distinguir sonidos de pisadas que se agolpaban escaleras arriba. Unos guardias empezaron a aporrear la puerta.

-¡Mi señora! ¡Dicen que han visto entrar un dragón! Mi señora, ¿estáis bien?

-Jaime, eres tú, eres tú de verdad.- Cersei no parecía escuchar nada. Intentó volver a abrazarle, pero esta vez Jaime la mantuvo alejada, alargando los brazos con cuidado para no herirle con la espada. No sabía qué más hacer. Estaba quieto, inmóvil.

-Jaime, lo sé, he sido horrible contigo. Tenías razón. En todo. Me dan igual los siete reinos, me da igual el juego de tronos. Te quiero a ti, eres lo único que quiero.

Se acercó y le tocó el abdomen. La piel de Jaime se erizó. La puerta iba a venirse abajo, a pesar de la barricada improvisada de Cersei.

-Nos casaremos. Igual que los Targaryen. Nos casaremos y seremos felices por fin, como tú siempre has querido.

-Cersei…ya estoy casado.

-No hermano, eres viudo. Por eso la espada. Quiero que lo hagas tú. Te quiero. Te quiero, te quiero. Dame este regalo.

Jaime necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo.

-¿Te casarás conmigo? Delante de los ojos de los dioses y los hombres, ¿dejarás que todos sepan que tus hijos son también míos?

-Lo haré Jaime. Iremos a por Mircela. Y nos llevaremos a Tommen. Viviremos en la Roca y te daré muchos más hijos, que ya no serán bastardos, sino hijos legítimos, Lannister de sangre y apellido.

Jaime suspiró.

-Lo siento.-Dijo muy bajito mientras clavaba la larga espada a través del precioso pecho de su hermana.

Soltó el arma y la dejó caer al suelo unida a su hermana, que escupió sangre un par de veces intentando pronunciar una palabra antes de morir. Brienne le miró, aterrorizada. Él sabía donde guardaría Cersei la llave que la apresaba, siempre guardaba las cosas importantes en la cajita de música que le había regalado el día que tuvo a su primer hijo. Fue a abrirla pero su mano torpe la tiró al suelo, rompiendo la porcelana. Entre los pedazos del suelo cogió la llave, corrió hasta Brienne y abrió sus cadenas. Ella se desplomó sobre él, notó su peso, su calor…era ella de nuevo en sus brazos. La puerta era golpeada y golpeada, no tardarían en tirarla abajo. Mientras los golpes sonaban en sus oídos, sus labios no podían separarse, sus cuerpos se negaban a poner la distancia necesaria para correr.

-¿Pero qué hacéis? ¡Dejad a la Lannister! La guerra está abajo. ¡Todos, abajo, a luchar por el rey!

Pudieron escuchar las órdenes a través de la puerta, que dejó de ser golpeada. Escucharon los pies que bajaban a toda prisa hasta que la distancia vació el sonido.

Dos personas tan grandes parecían pequeñas, revueltas y echas un nudo en el suelo. Desde que sus bocas se habían vuelto a unir no se habían separado. La mano de Jaime no paraba de moverse, parecía querer comprobar que no faltaba nada al cuerpo contiguo, sus dos manos, dos brazos, dos piernas… Aunque fuera increíble, Brienne seguía estando entera. Ella sin embargo apenas se movía, sus dos manos aferradas al rostro de Jaime, con fuerza, con temor de que pudieran volvérselo a quitar. El beso era tan fuerte que el labio herido de Brienne se volvió a abrir, manchando la barba de Jaime, ahora dorada y roja carmesí. Ninguno pareció notarlo, el hambre entre ellos era tan grande que no podrían sentirlo aunque se estuvieran desangrando. Jaime hizo un movimiento rápido, agarrando a Brienne por la nuca y haciéndola caer hasta el suelo con cuidado. Se posicionó sobre ella mientras se arrancaba la camisa. Ella ayudó. El roce de sus torsos desnudos era demasiado, Jaime le apretó un pecho con fuerza, mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte bufido. Entre los dos, sin perder la postura tumbada, se deshicieron de las restantes ropas de Jaime con torpeza, con prisa, con furia. Antes de saber si quiera si estaba completamente desnudo, Jaime la penetró con un movimiento rápido. Él siempre era cuidadoso y dulce con ella y, cuando estaban en su cama, en su isla, siempre comenzaba muy despacio, en un ritmo de intensidad creciente. Brienne no estaba acostumbrada a sentir esa fuerza de golpe dentro, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Jaime se asustó por un momento, pero las uñas de Brienne empujándole más dentro, más fuerte, le hicieron seguir con la misma urgencia.

Todo ardía a su alrededor, la guerra mataba a hombres y mujeres debajo mismo de ese suelo, bajo esos muros y columnas reinaba el caos. Dentro, las paredes también temblaban y los gritos no eran menores que los de fuera. Brienne se sentía pletórica, descontrolada. En un mismo impulso, ambos se giraron para cambiar de postura. Brienne necesitaba recuperar el poder, desatar sus movimientos. Jaime estaba al borde del abismo, la imagen de ella sobre él siempre había sido lo que más le hacía perder la cabeza. Le encantaba verla dominarle, su mirada se asemejaba a la que ponía cuando luchaba, nada más hermoso que esos ojos de otro mundo parados en él, feroces y terriblemente sinceros. Cuando sentía que no podía más incluyó un dedo en la lucha, lo que acabó por poner a ella al borde del éxtasis. Envidiaba sus orgasmos, largos, impresionantes, necesitaba verlos desarrollarse y siempre esperaba para dejarse ir después de que Brienne acabara. En este caso no pudo hacerlo, levantó su torso para abrazarla y llegar juntos al clímax por el que tanto habían esperado. Cayeron al suelo reventados, ella encima de él, sus cabezas mirando en sentidos contrarios, la de Jaime apoyada sobre el cuello de ella. Podía ver la puerta por la que tendrían que pasar pronto, volviendo a la realidad, a la guerra y posible muerte que les deparaba el futuro. Brienne, en dirección contraria, veía la espada que tanto la había acompañado, clavada en el pasado, en el cadáver que la miraba con los mismos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.


	14. ¡Guerra!

**ARYA**

Mientras sobrevolaba Desembarco del Rey se preguntaba adonde estaba yendo. No podía ir a ayudar a Brienne, tenía que esperar que llegara Daenerys para terminar con Cersei. Tampoco podía comenzar una guerra ella sola. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Empezó a divisar el ejército de la reina a lo lejos y otra especie de ejército que empezaba a movilizarse más cerca. Nunca pensó que la guerra acercándose podría hacerla tan feliz. La Hermandad sin Estandartes estaba agrupándose y preparándose, lo que sólo podía significar que su madre al fin la había escuchado.

Los dos bandos lucharían juntos, pero aún así Arya tenía que tomar una decisión. Siempre había adorado las historias de las Targaryen que habían montado dragones y luchado sobre ellos, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser una de esas mujeres. Pero…la decisión estaba tomada.

Voló hasta llegar al ejército de Daenerys para encontrar a su reina, que cabalgaba en primera línea sobre su preciosa yegua blanca.

-Mi reina, Brienne ya está en el palacio. La Hermandad sin Estandartes va a luchar por vos, ahora mismo estarán comenzando el ataque.

-Muchas gracias Arya, me alegro de haberte mandado venir.

-Mi señora…deseo pediros algo.

-Lo que desees, ahora Brienne y tú sois mis hermanas. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-He encontrado a mi madre. Es quien ha movilizado a La Hermandad sin Estandartes para que luchara por vos. Ella también va a luchar y…querría luchar a su lado. Vos sois una Targaryen, debéis luchar a lomos de un dragón, no con la espada. Y yo…yo no soy nada sin Aguja. Y si muero en la guerra…quiero estar con mi madre.

Daenerys sonrió. Ojalá ella supiera lo que es tener una madre. -Que así sea. Volaremos hasta que os pueda dejar con vuestra madre, después iré por Brienne.

**BRIENNE**

La imagen era indescriptible. Toda la habitación parecía arrasada, vacía, todos los muebles reposaban sobre una puerta que a duras penas se mantenía en pie, dos cuerpos desnudos yacían abrazados en medio de la habitación y, a unos cuantos pies, el cadáver de Cersei Lannister manchaba de sangre el suelo del lugar.

Se mantuvieron abrazados durante unos momentos antes de empezar a tomar conciencia de la situación. Estaban desorientados, como si no hubieran sido conscientes de lo que hacían. Brienne se levantó, y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, aturdida, como recién despertada de un sueño extraño. Viserion seguía obediente y tranquilo en el ventanal por el que había entrado, Jaime seguía sentado en el suelo, y Cersei seguía muerta sobre el piso, todos mirándola con ojos inexpresivos y profundos.

Viserion se hizo a un lado, el ruido de Rhaegar penetró por la ventana. Entró con su reina en la habitación y también se la quedó mirando. No dijo nada, sólo esperó.

-Jaime tenemos que separarnos.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar, no volveré a separarme de ti jamás, se acabó ir a mear sola, a partir de ahora voy a ser tu sombra y si pretendes…

-Jaime es en serio. Tengo que ir con Viserion, con la reina. Siento…siento que es mi destino.

-Ya me ha dejado montarle, podremos ir juntos.

-No puedes. Tienes que hacer otra cosa. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando poder decirte esto. Jaime…he encontrado a Sansa Stark.

**SANSA**

No podía esperar más. Aún no habría pasado ni medio día desde que Brienne le ordenó esconderse en mitad de aquel laberinto, pero la espera se estaba haciendo eterna. Llevaba rezando horas, era lo único que podía hacer. Rezaba a la vieja para que le guiara en el camino, al guerrero para que diera fuerzas a Brienne y le hiciera llegar a ella. Rezaba también a los dioses antiguos, rezaba a quien quisiera escucharla. Entonces pareció que los dioses la escucharon.

-¿Sansa?

No era Brienne. Era la voz de un hombre. ¡La habían encontrado! Sansa intentó correr pero ya le tenía casi encima. La agarró por detrás con un solo brazo y con el forcejeo cayeron ambos al suelo.

-Sansa soy yo, Jaime Lannister. No te asustes, no tengo nada que ver con…

-Escuché a Brienne hablando con tu hermana, sé que estás con ella. Cersei la tiene presa, tenemos que ayudarla.

-Ya no. Brienne es quien me envía. Saldremos de aquí y os pondré a salvo.

Caminaron con rapidez. Jaime iba delante, a una distancia considerable. Sólo tenía la maldita daga de Cersei para defenderla, Brienne insistió en que se llevara a Guardajuramentos, pero sabía que no sería capaz de volver a tocar esa espada.

Parecía que llevaban horas caminando, cuando unos ruidos de pasos comenzaron a acercarse. Provenían del lugar adonde ellos se estaban dirigiendo. Jaime ordenó a Sansa que se fuera mucho más atrás. Él esperaba poder convencer a los guardias de que era él, Jaime Lannister, hermano de la madre del Rey, que había regresado de un largo cautiverio y que les ordenaba salir de allí. Pero no eran soldados de Desembarco del Rey.

La imagen de lo que en otro tiempo había sido Catelyn Stark le dejó sin habla. Por un segundo pensó que estaba muerto, o febril, o contagiado por la locura de Cersei, pues al lado de la pequeña Stark le agarraba de la mano el mismísimo Renly Baratheon. ¿Estaría soñando? Tampoco era posible que ninguno de ellos estuviera ahí, nadie ajeno al castillo podría conocer esos pasadizos.

Jaime templó su cabeza. Tenía que hacerlo, o estaría muerto en pocos segundos. La escasa luz le engañaba, aquel chico era más moreno que Renly, más joven y más corpulento. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Y ya sabía que Catelyn Stark estaba viva, Brienne se lo había dicho hace mucho, mucho tiempo, era la culpable de su idílico exilio. Tampoco era imposible que estuviera en aquellos pasadizos, alguno de los hombres de la Hermandad sin Estandartes debía haber sido alguien en aquel castillo. Él siempre sería el Matarreyes, pero estaba claro que los cambiacapas y traidores de Desembarco del Rey eran más numerosos que las monedas de Roca Casterly.

-Los dioses son bondadosos. Apresadle y dadme una espada, no quiero perder el tiempo.-Su voz era tenebrosa y grave, pero Jaime pudo entenderla perfectamente.

La niña Stark permanecía a su lado, muda, inmóvil, sin entender qué hacía allí el Matarreyes.

-Madre, por favor, hemos hablado de esto…

Su cabeza empezaba a estar más fría, en orden, a pesar de los hombres que le sostenían y agarraban por todas partes. -Mi señora, antes de que me matéis, tengo un regalo para vos. Os lo envía Brienne de Tarth.

Una delgada sombra empezaba a surgir de la curva más próxima. La imagen resonaba en la mente de Lady Corazón de Piedra, como si pudiera recordarla de otra vida, de un tiempo mucho, mucho más feliz.

-¡Madre!

Cuando su hija mayor se lanzó a sus brazos y la pequeña se unió enterrando el rostro en el pelo de su hermana, la espada y la venganza cayeron de sus manos, para siempre.

Jaime pensó en la frase que una vez leyó mientras su padre le torturaba con la maldita lectura: _la venganza es para los que sufren_. Se preguntó si otra mujer estaría dispuesta a ser tan magnánima con él, a olvidar y perdonar, pero si alguien había sufrido en los siete reinos, esa era Daenerys Targaryen.

**DAENERYS**

Daenerys seguía de pie al lado del cadáver.

-Lo siento mi señora, os juré que permanecería con vida para vos.

-No es eso. Pensé que cuando estuviera muerta me sentiría mejor, pero no es así. He perdido uno de mis hijos, y aún no he tenido tiempo de llorarle. Tampoco pude llorar al que perdí antes que a él, nunca hay tiempo.

-No sabía que fueran cuatro dragones.

-No lo eran. Era…un niño, o lo habría sido.

Brienne se quedó pálida. No sabía cómo responder ante eso.

-Sois terriblemente joven, apenas una niña. Podréis tener más hijos.

-No, no puedo. Desde lo que pasó con él soy…incapaz de concebir.

Las palabras se clavaban en su pecho.

-Yo…yo tampoco puedo. O eso creo. Estuve viviendo más de un año con Jaime y nunca… Pero no es raro, supongo que demasiados golpes en el abdomen, demasiadas heridas de lucha y demasiadas muertes no encajan con traer vida al mundo.

-¿Hubierais querido ser madre?

-Antes no. Ahora…no lo sé. Vos tenéis a Rhaegar y Viserion, y prometo cuidarle bien durante la guerra.

-No lo pongo en duda, no lo confiaría a nadie más.

Daenerys arrancó la espada del cuerpo de Cersei y se la entregó a Brienne.

-Monta, ahora voy yo. Vuela hasta lo que queda de la torre de la mano y espérame ahí.

Jaime había podido vestirse, pero las ropas de Brienne estaban hechas jirones por la daga de Cersei. No las necesitaba ni las quería, subió a lomos de Viserion y alzó el vuelo. Daenerys la observaba desde el enorme ventanal. Si alguien había dudado alguna vez de la feminidad de Brienne de Tarth debería observar esa escena. Aquella era la imagen más hermosa que jamás alguien podría contemplar. Las canciones hablarían sobre la enorme mujer que montaba sobre el dragón blanco como su propia piel, expuesta y brillante a la luz del atardecer.

Cuando se quedó sola con Rhaegar, se agachó sobre Cersei, tomándole la mano.

-¡Dracarys!

El dragón incineró por completo la habitación. Daenerys se mantuvo junto al cadáver hasta que la mano que agarraba se transformó en cenizas, permitiendo que el fuego consumiera a Cersei y a ella la llenara y purificara. Se levantó sin pelo y sin ropa, como el primer día de su nombre y como el día que nació Drogon. Acarició a Rhaegar y levantó el vuelo, directa a su destino.


	15. Comienza la batalla

_El capítulo se me alargaba y alargaba, así que he decidido dividirlo en dos. Hay distintos puntos de vista sobre la historia, y muchos ocurren simultáneamente, espero que se entienda bien. _

_Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, el final se acerca..._

**DAENERYS**

Nadie olvidaría nunca esa guerra. Los Tyrrel habían conseguido utilizar las criaturas de más allá del muro para luchar, los soldados los llevaban sometidos con cadenas, como un arma. Los cuervos habían sido los encargados se conseguirlo. Dos dragones contra miles de muertos congelados no eran suficientes. Miles de hombres y mujeres murieron en las calles de Desembarco del Rey. Los que no lo hicieron aún tienen las imágenes grabadas en las retinas. La muerte llegaba a todos por igual, los distintos bandos luchaban entre sí, pero también se mataban entre ellos. Los otros a veces se libraban de las cadenas y mataban a sus captores, los dragones arrasaban yardas donde Lannister, Targaryen, Tyrrel, Baratheon, Nieve o cualquier otro apellido se fundía sin ninguna diferencia.

La guerra no duraría mucho. Los soldados caían como hojas de otoño, uno tras otro mientras avanzaban. El choque entre ambos bandos deshacía la vida de los contrincantes por igual. Los hombres con ballestas sólo intentaban acabar a los dragones, pero por mucho que los hombres cayeran, las bestias parecían inmortales. El blanco móvil era difícil de encontrar, pero con la lluvia de miles y miles de flechas, algunas llegaron a rozarles. Sus duras escamas impedían que les penetraran, haciéndoles prácticamente invencibles. El Rey Tommen no participó, el nuevo Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, Loras Tyrrel, era el que daba las órdenes.

-¡No disparéis a los dragones, sino a las mujeres!

Era fácil ordenarlo, pero los dragones eran enormes y prácticamente tapaban por completo a sus jinetes. Ellas divisaban todo desde arriba, acudiendo a los lugares donde más se las necesitaba. Daenerys no sólo controlaba a Raeghar, sino que daba las órdenes a su ejército, que la obedecía con firmeza.

**JAIME**

Tras las lágrimas vinieron las palabras, y la situación empezaba a írsele de las manos. Jaime tenía clara su misión: poner a salvo a las niñas y a Lady Corazón de Piedra, pero al parecer ellas no lo tenían tan claro. Arya quería luchar por su reina, su madre jamás se lo iba a permitir, y Sansa quería correr lo más lejos posible.

-Mamá, soy una de las elegidas, tengo que estar ahí, tengo que hacerlo.

El fantasma de Renly Baratheon seguía sosteniéndole la mano, no la había soltado más que en el momento del abrazo familiar. -Mi señora, yo también voy a luchar, y puedo aseguraros que protegeré a su hija con mi vida.

-¿Pero quién coño eres tú?- Como siempre, sus palabras salían más rápidas que sus pensamientos. Jaime seguía junto a ellos, pero claramente no era uno de ellos, sólo una incómoda presencia obligada.

-Nadie de tu incumbencia Matarreyes- Arya cortó. -¡Y no necesito que me protejan!- Soltó la mano que la sostenía y se volvió feroz hacia su madre -Tienes que poner a Sansa a salvo y esperar hasta que esto termine. También estaría bien que cuidases al tullido, una amiga le echaría de menos si lo destripan. Nosotros estaremos bien, y vosotras también, y nos veremos después de que esto termine.

-Niña, nos vamos todos. Y nos vamos ya.- Brienne había arriesgado su vida tantas veces para juntar esa familia que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se volvieran a separar.

-¡Matarreyes, si queréis seguir respirando más os vale dirigiros a Lady Arya con respeto!

-¡No soy ninguna niña, ni ninguna lady nada, soy Arya!

-Y yo Jaime, y ella Sansa y él...insisto… ¿quién coño eres? No importa, ¿qué tal si nos dejamos de protocolos y salimos ya?

La discusión se prolongaba, y cuanto más lo hacía más difícil les sería escapar de la guerra. Arya y el chico parecían decididos, y no había argumentos que pudieran hacerles cambiar de idea. Sansa rompió su silencio –Madre, nadie quiere a Arya más que yo, pero creo que tiene que hacer esto. Y si nos hemos encontrado ahora estoy segura de que nos volveremos a encontrar.-Su madre volvió a abrazar a las dos, en lo que parecía una despedida. A Jaime no le gustaba como estaba saliendo esto.

-No, no, no. ¡No sabéis lo que es la guerra! ¡No volveréis, no os volveréis a ver, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Nadie le escuchó. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo al fin, excepto él. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Poner a salvo a las que huían o intentar proteger a la que se metía de lleno en la boca del lobo?

-Os indicaré el camino que lleva a un pequeño barco de remos. Con él sólo necesitaréis poneros a salvo en…

-Conozco muchos lugares seguros- La voz de quien había sido Lady Catelyn seguía siendo terrorífica.

-De acuerdo entonces. La niña…"éste" y yo, nos vamos a la guerra.

**BRIENNE**

Brienne seguía a Daenerys allá donde fuera, cubriendo su fuego con el suyo, acabando poco a poco con el ejército que se deshacía bajo ellas. La vista privilegiada les hacía dominar el combate, pudiendo controlar los distintos movimientos de las tropas. Cuando se alzaban sobre la muralla frontal del castillo divisó a Loras Tyrrel, mientras dirigía sus arqueros sobre ellas. Pudo contemplar su mirada torciéndose, mientras la reconocía.

-¿¡Tú!?

Los ejércitos seguían mermándose, los hombres desaparecían en nubes de humo. Los hombres de Daenerys también desaparecían rápido, los muertos congelados estaban hambrientos de sangre.

Tenían que actuar con rapidez sobre las zonas más débiles. Para buscar el próximo objetivo, se elevaron muy alto en el aire.

Mientras sobrevolaban una de las torres, Brienne palideció. Stannis Baratheon estaba allí, montado en su caballo. No sabía cómo ni por qué, ni siquiera por quién luchaba, pero era él, y eso le bastaba.

No se parecía a su hermano, ni siquiera físicamente. Pero su imagen le trajo de vuelta a la terrorífica sombra asesina, y la sombra a Renly, el perfecto caballero que la había tratado con dulzura cuando nadie lo había hecho. Y deseó su sangre, necesitaba su sangre. No quería que Viserion lo quemase, quería que sintiera su espada atravesándole, como él hizo a su hermano. Para luchar contra él tenía que separarle de su ejército, por supuesto.

**DAVOS**

Stannis Baratheon se había unido a la lucha de Tommen, asegurándose ser la nueva mano del Rey. Había Renunciado a todo derecho al trono, a todos los derechos legítimos que le correspondían. Prácticamente todos los señores de los siete reinos estaban unidos contra la invasora de fuego. La amenaza era tan grande que había conseguido unir a familias enfrentadas durante siglos de guerras y enfrentamientos.

Harrenhall era la prueba viviente de lo que los dragones podían hacer. El pueblo estaba aterrorizado y volcaba sus esperanzas en su Rey y sus señores, incluso las distintas clases sociales se habían unido contra el enemigo común.

En el caso de Stannis, no era el miedo o el deseo de proteger al pueblo lo que le hacía unirse a la guerra. La sacerdotisa le había insistido en participar, ya que acabar con la falsa madre de dragones le daría el poder absoluto sobre ellos. Los dragones eran suyos, lo había visto en las llamas. La Targaryen había conseguido apoderarse de las bestias, pero su dueño las recuperaría en la lucha.

-Los dragones vendrán a ti, en el momento en que os sientan.

Stannis confiaba en ella ciegamente. Davos sólo podía rezar a unos dioses en los que no creía para que a su señor no le ocurriera nada. También rezaba por su cordura, que poco a poco se empezaba a desintegrar.

Pero en esta ocasión, la sacerdotisa parecía tener razón. Mientras avanzaban con su ejército, el dragón blanco se dirigía a Stannis veloz. Al llegar a él le sostuvo con sus garras, elevándolo por los cielos. Le siguió con la vista, contemplando cómo se posaba en lo más alto del castillo. Davos sostuvo la mirada, esperando ver volar a su rey sobre la bestia, pero el tiempo pasaba y Stannis no aparecía.


	16. Muerte azul

**ARYA**

La batalla era una completa locura. Los tres se abrían paso matando, luchando juntos como una sola persona. Arya no sabía dónde mirar, ni hacia dónde ir. Sentía la presencia de Gendry, siempre al lado, llenándola de confianza. Sus ojos repasaban todas las direcciones, que sólo mostraban gente muriendo. Gendry parecía tan perdido como ella, pero Jaime parecía seguro, tranquilo, con la mirada firme hacia el cielo, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Se había hecho con la espada del primer hombre que Gendry mató, la pequeña daga de Cersei no era muy apropiada para la guerra.

Una sombra les hizo pararse en seco. Viserion apareció a ras de suelo, con el peligro que eso conllevaba. Pudo volver a alzar el vuelo sin dificultad, nadie pareció herirle.

Gendry entrecerró los ojos intentando mirar con más precisión -Lleva algo en las garras. Un hombre.

-Parece…-Jaime se asustó de repente. Siguieron al dragón con la mirada observando cómo se posaba en lo alto del castillo.

-¡Es Stannis Baratheon! Brienne lo quiere muerto, tenemos que ir.

El camino no era tan simple. Los soldados rodeaban el castillo y no iba a ser fácil escurrirse hasta el techo. Jaime conocía un pasadizo que les llevaría directos a una escalera de piedra, que a su vez les llevaría a los techos del castillo, pero no conseguirían llegar si no eliminaban por lo menos veinte hombres.

Los tres intentaban deshacerse de cuantos podían. Jaime, con la mano izquierda, no era de mucha ayuda. Tampoco parecía muy concentrado, no paraba de mirar el pasadizo aún lejano, sin atender a quienes intentaban darle muerte.

-¿Quién es ese?- Un hombre se dirigía por el pasadizo, a toda velocidad.

-Parece el Caballero de las Flores.- Arya lo dijo sin pensar que tuviera importancia alguna, pero Jaime se lanzó a correr hasta él, esquivando a sus oponentes en vez de enfrentarlos. Sólo podía esperar que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Gendry y ella intentarían llegar, pero aún tenían que quitarse varios hombres de encima.

**JAIME**

Corrió escaleras arriba, siguiendo los pasos de Loras a poca distancia.

-¡Loras! ¡Soy Jaime Lannister, para!

Loras se detuvo unos escalones por encima de él, y le amenazó con su espada.

-Tranquilo, creo que estamos aquí por lo mismo. ¿Quieres deshacerte del asesino de Renly? Creo que somos tres.

-Asesina- Corrigió Ser Loras. Jaime no podía creer tener que volver a esto.

-Ser…habló con Brienne…dijisteis que la creíais…

-Resulta que también he hablado con Stannis, ¿cómo si no iba a dejar que luchara junto a mis tropas? Niega haber hecho nada contra su hermano.

-También creísteis a Brienne, Ser, si os creéis todo lo que os dicen…

-Tenéis razón. Yo la creí, e hice mal en hacerlo. ¿Quién mató a Renly, una sombra misteriosa o una puta despechada? Suena más creíble la segunda historia.

Jaime estaba enfurecido, y no tenía tiempo para esto, mientras arriba Brienne combatía sin si quiera unos zapatos. Se lanzó hacia él con toda la fuerza que pudo, aprovechando que Loras no estaba preparado. Con el golpe, la espada cayó escaleras abajo.

-¡Está bien, me rindo!

-¡Apártate!-Jaime le empujó para hacerse paso. Ni siquiera pensaba lo que estaba haciendo, no era muy inteligente dejarle allí, pero lo único que le importaba era llegar arriba a tiempo.

Loras golpeó una piedra suelta de un escalón y le golpeó en la nuca con ella, tirándole por las escaleras de una patada.

Jaime no podía levantarse, sólo pudo ver cómo el caballero encajaba la piedra en su puño y subía por las escaleras.

**BRIENNE**

Una vez depositado Stannis en los techos del palacio, Brienne bajó del dragón y le amenazó con su espada.

-¿Quién sois?

-Soy Brienne de Tarth, estaba al servicio de vuestro hermano cuando le matasteis.-No tenía mucho más que hablar con él, esperaba que la conversación no resultara muy larga. Tenía que volver pronto al lado de su reina.

-¿Una mujer? Por los dioses, comparto sangre con un hombre que usaba a los hombres para el placer y a las mujeres para protegerle. Si estuviera vivo…

-Pero no lo está. Por vos. ¿Negáis ser responsable de su muerte?

-En absoluto, muchacha. Pero si venís para vengarle, os aseguro que no lucharé contra una mujer. Enviadme al caballero que deseéis y estaré orgulloso de darle muerte.

Brienne se lanzó sobre él, olvidando su desnudez frente a su poderosa armadura. Stannis luchaba bien, pero ella lo hacía mejor. Sin duda, el sentimiento de venganza la estaba ayudando. Stannis apenas la había rozado, y Brienne había conseguido alcanzarle en al menos tres ocasiones. Si no llevara la armadura, habría acabado con él al primer toque. Ambos se movían bien, el baile entre ellos tenía un ritmo intenso y cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Stannis empezaba a cansarse, y la lucha parecía favorecer claramente a Brienne, que aún conservaba las fuerzas, pero un dolor fulminante en la cabeza la hizo perder la consciencia casi inmediatamente. La última imagen que vio al caer fue la de Loras Tyrrel sobre ella, sosteniendo una piedra ensangrentada. Pudo decir una última palabra antes de que la oscuridad la consumiera.

-¡Dracarys!

**GENDRY**

"Tengo que mantenerla con vida, tengo que mantenerla con vida" Se trataba de un mantra que se repetía una y otra vez. El pobre chico no podría dejar de mirar cómo Arya despachaba a sus enemigos con fiereza. Su finísima espada se metía por todas las rendijas de las armaduras, como si estuviera hecha de agua. La admiraba profundamente.

No había habido un día que no se sintiera culpable por la decisión que tomó, como si quedarse en aquella posada hubiera sido la peor de las traiciones. Necesitaba tiempo para hablar de eso con ella, deseaba ese tiempo más que ninguna otra cosa. Y lo iba a conseguir. Saldrían de allí con vida, y esta vez, no pensaba tomar ninguna decisión estúpida más.

Sabía que era una noble, y eso le asustó en el pasado, pero ahora no iba a dejar que eso les separase. Era la persona más increíble que había conocido, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por permanecer a su lado. Estaba claro que no se le daba mal la lucha, y puede que los Stark necesitaran a alguien para defenderles. Si no lo necesitasen, siempre podría encontrar sitio en su armería, cualquier cosa para permanecer a su lado esta vez.

Mientras introducía la espada en el cuerpo de un hombre su mente volvió a centrarse -Ya estamos al lado, ¡corre al túnel!- Arya corrió ágil como un gato.

Tras matar un par de hombres más, Gendry pudo sumarse a ella.

La encontró tendida en el suelo, sosteniendo la cabeza del Matarreyes entre las manos. Intentaba ponerle derecho, pero la tarea no parecía fácil.

El rugido de Viserion bajó resonando por toda la escalera. Sus ecos le perforaban los tímpanos.

-¡Brienne! Ve a ayudarla, ahora subo con él.

Los escalones que faltaban para llegar arriba se hicieron eternos. Una vez con el cielo sobre su cabeza y los pies sobre el tejado, la imagen que se abría ante sus ojos le hizo desear haberse quedado abajo.

**LA MUERTE**

La oscuridad absoluta abría paso a una luz tenue, ligera. Sombras y tonos blanquecinos empezaban a bailar sobre ella, conformando algunas formas no reconocibles. Poco a poco se estabilizaron, creando algunos colores nuevos, como el azul o el marrón. Sus oídos empezaban a percibir sonidos como si estuviera bajo el agua, ruidos envolventes y distorsionados. Las figuras abstractas empezaron a formar un rostro amable y familiar.

-¿Renly?

El rostro se desfiguró ante ella, conformándose de nuevo. El azul cambiaba por fuerte verde y dorado, que envió una sonrisa a sus labios dormidos.

-Jaime…Jaime…

**JAIME**

La niña le llevaba prácticamente a rastras por las escaleras. Había sido una mala caída. Claramente tenía costillas rotas, un buen golpe en la cabeza y su tobillo izquierdo parecía de mantequilla. Deseaba correr, pero el ritmo lo marcaba Arya, sin ella no podría ni mantenerse erguido.

El escenario había sido arrasado. Los restos carbonizados de Loras y Stannis estaban tan negros como el propio tejado, que podría venirse abajo en cualquier momento. Viserion se mantenía posado, mirando dos cuerpos tendidos en una esquina. Brienne estaba ennegrecida, tenía fuertes quemaduras en el cuerpo y su cabeza rubia estaba teñida de sangre. El chico sin nombre la gritaba fuerte pero no parecía reaccionar. Él se estaba acercando sin ser consciente, llevado con el paso firme de Arya, que había empezado a llorar.

-¡Brienneeee!¡Brienneeeeeee!

El chico no paraba de gritarle. Le daba pequeños toques en la cara, pero no se atrevía a darle fuerte. Jaime ya estaba frente a ella, de pie, pero no se atrevía a acercarse más. Se mantuvo con Arya en un segundo plano, mientras el muchacho seguía intentando hacerle volver a la consciencia. Le abrió los párpados con los dedos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y no parecían cambiar con la luz. El azul de sus ojos seguía siendo igual de impresionante que siempre.

-¿Renly?

La palabra salió de sus labios como un milagro. Jaime empujó al chico tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo. Se arrodilló frente a ella, llorando como un niño.

-Jaime… Jaime…

Sus labios empezaron a insinuar una leve sonrisa. Estaba volviendo a la vida, los dioses en los que apenas creía se la estaban devolviendo.

El rugido de Rhaegar golpeó sus cabezas. Mientras le veían aterrizar con maestría, Daenerys descabalgaba sin pelo y sin ropas, cubierta de sangre y con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-La guerra ha terminado. Ganamos el juego de tronos.


	17. Se aleja el invierno

**DAENERYS**

El pequeño Tommen había estado protegido junto a su esposa y el resto de mujeres en una habitación del castillo bien custodiada. Cuando Daenerys había arrasado prácticamente todo el ejército con su fuego, los guardias insistieron a Margaery que debían ordenar la rendición. Ella se había negado en rotundo, hasta que le llegó la noticia de que Loras había desaparecido.

-Mi señora, salió corriendo, nos prohibió seguirle. Nadie le ha vuelto a ver.

Fue el momento en el que tomó la decisión. Le dijo a Tommen lo que tenía que hacer y las banderas blancas empezaros a descolgarse por las ventanas.

Daenerys necesitaba compartir la alegría, y quien mejor que sus nuevas hermanas para ello. Arya iba a ser difícil de localizar, pero para encontrar a Brienne sólo necesitaba encontrar a Viserion. Sobrevolando los cielos le encontró en los techos del castillo.

-La guerra ha terminado. Hemos ganado el juego de tronos.

Sus palabras salieron antes de tener consciencia de lo que veía. Las lágrimas en los ojos de todos, el cuerpo que yacía sobre el negruzco suelo.

-¡Brienne!

-Está bien, está bien. Está reaccionando.

Se sentó a su lado, tocándole la mejilla destrozada. Ahora tenía muchas nuevas heridas, y las quemaduras de las piernas dejarían cicatrices mucho peores.

-Lo siento mucho Brienne.

-Jaime…

-No ha dicho otra cosa desde que la encontramos.- Mintió Gendry, pero no quería otro empujón del Matarreyes.

-Jaime es libre Brienne. Has cumplido tu juramento, y yo cumpliré el mío.

**ARYA**

Nada en el mundo era tan absurdo como una guerra. Lo pudo comprobar cuando las puertas del palacio les daban paso para empezar las negociaciones de rendición. Habían podido dejar a Brienne en una cama custodiada por diez Inmaculados, para posteriormente, acudir al salón principal, donde discutir las exigencias de la nueva Reina. Lo que debería ser un choque entre fuerzas opuestas y enemistadas parecía una lacrimógena escena de reencuentro y felicidad. Las negociaciones las llevaban a cabo Margeary y Daenerys, y mientras el que había sido Rey de los Siete Reinos, contra todo protocolo corría a abrazar a su tío, que le sostenía con cariño.

-Tío Jaime, te he echado mucho de menos. Hace mucho que no me dejan ver a mamá, dicen que está enferma, ¿podremos verla ahora?

Jaime siguió abrazándole, sin dar ninguna respuesta.

Pero no iba a ser el único reencuentro, unas manos frías taparon los ojos de Arya por la espalda, un juego que siempre había compartido sólo con una persona. Su querido hermano quitó sus manos de sus ojos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Jon, sigo teniendo a Aguja!¡Me ha salvado mil veces!

-Sabía que la cuidarías bien. Dejé una niña en Invernalia y me encuentro una guerrera, creo que tienes mucho que contarme.

-¡He montado un dragón!

-Pensaba que mis historias con muertos congelados iban a gustarte, pero me parece que me ganas esta vez.

Volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza. Era obvio que si los cuervos habían participado en la lucha, su hermano estaría entre ellos, pero hasta que no lo vio allí no lo había pensado. Tampoco sabía que estaba allí como lord comandante. Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

**BRIENNE**

Abrió los ojos con todo el esfuerzo de su cuerpo. Las imágenes empezaban a normalizarse, sus sentidos comenzaban a despertarse. El terrible frio que la consumía empezaba a dar paso a una temperatura más agradable y suave. No sabía dónde estaba, ni recordaba qué había pasado. La habitación en que se encontraba era enorme y lujosa.

-¿Cómo os encontráis?

Escuchó la voz difusa y distorsionada. Parecía un maestre. Quería incorporarse, pero no podía casi ni mover los labios.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el castillo. Sufristeis fuertes heridas…

Las palabras del maestre empezaban a ser más claras en sus oídos. La imagen comenzaba a ser más nítida también

-¿Jaime?

-Habéis dormido muchos días. Ha estado a vuestro lado casi todo el tiempo, pero la reina le requiere para las negociaciones. Tampoco pensábamos que despertaríais tan pronto. Iré a avisarle.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-¡Mira, tu tía se ha despertado!

Arya, Gendry y un niño rubio entraban en la habitación. Se parecía tanto a Jaime que no podía creer que Cersei pudiera haber sostenido su mentira durante tanto tiempo. Los dos chicos caminaban despacio, pero Arya corrió hasta tirarse en su cama.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

-Si…si estoy…estoy muy bien.

El niño se acercaba tímidamente.

-Tommen se aburre mientras su esposa y la Reina discuten. Hemos venido a verte mucho mientras dormías. También han venido Daenerys, Sansa… incluso Catelyn. El Matarreyes ha estado todo el tiempo, Daenerys a veces le llamaba con excusas para que al menos tuviera que bañarse o comer. Cuando sepa que te has despertado y él no estaba va a matar a alguien. Seguramente al que le dé la noticia, Gendry, ¿por qué no vas tú a avisarle?

Él la miró con exasperación, pero sonreía. –Bueno, ¿me das un beso, por si no vivo para contarlo?

Él se dirigía a su mejilla, pero Arya le apartó de un manotazo. –Si vives para contarlo me lo pienso. Ale, vete.

Cuando había salido de la habitación Arya rió divertida. –Aún ni siquiera se ha aprendido su nombre, le llama "falso Renly". Le tiene una manía… Y es tu culpa, ¿a quién se le ocurre pronunciar otro nombre al volver de la muerte?

-¿Qué? No recuerdo nada.

Arya volvió a reir. No la había visto reír tanto nunca, y estaba segura que tenía algo que ver con aquel joven. –No pasa nada, bueno, ¿no le dices nada a tu sobrino?

El niño se sonrojaba. Parecía tan tímido y bueno que no podía imaginar de dónde lo habría sacado.

-Hola Tía. Te he traje flores, pero ya están muy feas.

Miró al jarrón de su mesilla. Eran flores silvestres atadas con una cuerdecita. Estaba segura que las había cogido él mismo.

-Son preciosas. Muchas gracias cariño.

El ruido de pasos fuera parecía una exhalación. La puerta se abrió de golpe, sonando contra la pared. Jaime se paró en la entrada unos segundos, mirándola. Estaba sudando, como si hubiera corrido desde el otro extremo del castillo. Cruzó la habitación con cinco zancadas firmes y se echó en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, estoy muy bien.

Miró a sus ojos con preocupación, antes de volverse hacia el maestre. Debía ser un cabeza más alto que el pobre hombre. –Creía que habíais dicho que aún no despertaría.-El tono resultaba amenazante.

-Estaba claro que iba a matar a alguien. ¿Dónde está Gendry?

-¿Quién?

Entró por la puerta, respirando fuerte. –Lo siento, el Matarreyes no tendrá una mano, pero tiene unas buenas piernas, nadie le gana corriendo. Por cierto, creo que me he ganado un beso.

Por un momento todo parecía normal. Nada de muerte en las esquinas, ninguna preocupación, ningún juramento roto ni enemistades que la amenazaran. La armonía en aquella habitación la hizo pensar que quizá el horror había terminado, que podía haber esperanza.

Al mirar por la ventana, la primera flor de un almendro le hizo saber que el invierno se alejaba.

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Sólo queda un capítulo, ¡espero que os guste!_


	18. Epílogo

El vaivén de las olas bajo sus pies le resultaba tan agradable que no entendía cómo podía molestar a nadie. El barco no era muy grande, y eso hacía que se moviese más, cosa que le encantaba. Jaime parecía llevarlo mejor que su primera travesía, pero eso no era decir mucho. Esta vez, el viaje iba a ser mucho más corto. Había intentado dormir todo el viaje, pero ahora tendría que despertar, tenía que ver esto.

-Jaime, ven conmigo.

-¿Fuera? Moza, como te gusta que me ponga malo para poder dominarme a tu antojo.

Saliendo del pequeño camarote, la cubierta resplandecía con un brillo azulado. El agua se reflejaba en el barco, en sus cuerpos, en la isla que se vislumbraba a poca distancia. El efecto de la luz sobre el agua era increíble, se reflejaba en los cuerpos de manera distinta a todo lo que había visto.

-Es…es…

-Te dije que te gustaría.

-Es como si me miraras desde todas partes. Tus ojos…tus ojos están en todo, es…es increíble.

Sus ojos verdes se movían con rapidez. Su ironía había desaparecido de su rostro, parecía terriblemente emocionado.

-Siempre has tenido razón. Me dijiste que me llevarías a Desembarco del Rey y lo hiciste, también me dijiste que algún día me traerías a Tarth y parecía tan imposible... ¿No te cansas de tener siempre razón?

Estaba pletórico, pocas veces se había sentido tan bien. Sin embargo ella no parecía compartir su estado de ánimo. La preocupación en su rostro era tan obvia como todo en ella, tan clara como las aguas sobre las que se estaban moviendo.

-Mi padre me habrá dado por muerta hace tanto tiempo…no sé cómo va a reaccionar.

-Por fin ha conseguido casar a su niña, seguro que se pone contento.

Brienne le pegó en el brazo con fuerza. Él estaba acostumbrado a sus moratones y rió con ganas.

-Y después de ver a tu padre… ¿qué quieres hacer? Tenemos Roca Casterly y tu padre necesita un heredero para Tarth…Y también tenemos nuestra isla. Aunque creo que nuestra casa quedó un poco chamuscada.-Quería volver a su casa, pero le daba miedo lo que se encontraría- Bueno, y además tenemos nuestras nuevas amistades. Sansa estaba loca porque protegiéramos el norte, a ella y a su madre, pero creo que hemos tenido frio suficiente. Daenerys también insistió en que nos quería como Guardias de la Reina. Quizá te gustaría permanecer junto a ella y Arya, no sé si es buena idea que os separéis.

-Estamos casados…

-¿Y? Lo sabe, y aún así lo propuso. Muy interesada tiene que estar en tenerte cerca si estaba dispuesta a aguantar mi presencia. Además…o termina con ese absurdo juramento por el que la Guardia Real no puede casarse o…me parece que tendrá que prescindir también de Arya y el falso Renly.

-Es una niña…no va a pasar nada, al menos por ahora.

-¿Apostamos algo a que recibimos las invitaciones de la boda antes de un año?

-¿Menos de un año? Imposible.

-Soy un Lannister, y mi familia no se hizo rica perdiendo apuestas. Tengo muy buen ojo. Si lo hacen en menos de un año…irás a la boda con vestido rosa y lazos púrpura en el pelo.

-Vale, si se casan después de un año lo llevarás tú.

Jaime se mordió el labio con gesto divertido -Trato hecho. Entonces, después de la visita a Tarth… ¿qué haremos?

-No me importa. Ni las herencias, ni los castillos, ni los juramentos, ni las obligaciones… Somos libres, por una vez haremos lo que deseemos.

-¿Y qué es eso exactamente?

-Estamos juntos, ¿qué más da? Nos dedicaremos a navegar de un sitio a otro hasta que tu cara entera sea de color verde.

Jaime sonrió y la besó fuerte, sintiendo sus labios agrietados contra los suyos. La humedad de su boca le hacía arder. Sabía que no importaba donde estuvieran, a su lado siempre estaría en casa.

Sus labios se separaron un poco, lo justo para pronunciar cuatro palabras antes de volver a unirlos -Llévame a ninguna parte.- El viento cálido y el olor del puerto indicaban que finalmente habían llegado a Tarth.

_Fin._

_Bueno, toda historia tiene que tener un final ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Nomada, Rochy, Dannynamikaze, y ArielAlatriste, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y al resto por leer. Pronto empezaré una nueva historia, los finales felices me dejan de buen humor :) _


End file.
